Eternal Nightmare
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: Akatsuki Yuki, seorang gadis biasa yang dengan sukarela tinggal bersama Sakamaki bersaudara. Padahal, ia tahu persis "siapa" dan "apa" Sakamaki bersaudara itu. Dilain pihak, ia juga mengenal Mukami bersaudara, sekelompok cowok misterius yang mengincara Sakamaki bersaudara juga Yui. Siapa sebenarnya Akatsuki Yuki? Dan apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Ini hanyalah fanfiction hasil imajinasi liar yang tidak bisa ditampung lagi.

Semoga terhibur.

Arigatou gozamaisu

* * *

Prolog

Ia berusaha lari secepat yang ia biasa. Ia terus menerus berdoa semoga ia bisa sampai disana tepat waktu. Ia sungguh menyesal karena tidak makan apa yang diberikan oleh mereka padanya selama seminggu ini. Hanya minum dan minum air yang disuguhkan tiap hari. Kini ia benar – benar membutuhkan makanan untuk bisa lari dengan cepat. Tapi, tentunya tak ada waktu untuk berhenti dan makan apa yang bisa dimakan. Jika tidak cepat, ia bisa kehilangan nyawa orang – orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali tepat didepan matanya. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

Samar – samar aroma darah tercium. Ia mengenal dengan sangat baik aroma darah ini. Ia mulai mempercepat larinya, tidak mempedulikan apa dan siapa yang ia tabrak. Ia hanya ingin sampai disana, menolong mereka. Pikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya ketika aroma darah itu semakin kuat.

Ketika dirinya sampai disana, lututnya gemetar dan napasnya naik turun tak karuan. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang ia lihat disana. Lantai keramik yang dingin itu tertutupi oleh kubangan darah. Aromanya sungguh tak tertahankan mengingat kubangan darah itu berasal dari empat orang. Air matanya langsung tumpah begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Ia terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

Dengan langkah kaki yang gemetar, ia mendekat kearah tubuh yang paling dekat dengannya. Lukanya cukup parah dan dadanya pun terkoyak seolah jantungnya diambil paksa. Tubuh tingginya berlumuran dengan darahnya sendiri. Rambut hitam keperakan yang ia sukai pun harus ternoda oleh darah. Dengan pelan, ia membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu ketempatnya. Menangisi tubuh itu.

Samar – samar ia mendengar suara erangan. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara itu. Ia langsung mendekati orang itu dan menggengam erat tangan yang tengah terangkat itu. Kelopak mata orang itu terbuka dengan pelan. Dibalik bibirnya yang bersimbah darah, ia melihat seulas senyum mengembang.

"Syukurlah... kau... baik – baik... saja..." ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan bicara," sergahnya. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Ja... ngan..." tolaknya. Ia kembali memuntahkan sejumlah darah, membuat bajunya yang sudah penuh darah dipenuhi darah kembali. "Sudah... jangan... menangis... Yuki..."

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia mendekatkan tangan orang itu kewajahnya, menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin juga basah oleh darah. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan pelan dari jari orang itu yang berusaha mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Ia tahu bahwa orang dihadapannya ini tak mungkin selamat meski ia menyembuhkannya. Tapi, dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih ingin berharap ada cara lain untuk menolongnya, menolong ketiga orang yang sudah tak bernyawa yang sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

"Balaskan... dendam... kami..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, matanya tertutup kembali. Ia terkejut dan berusaha memanggil namanya. Namun, tak ada reaksi. Tak ada jawaban. Ia menguncangkan tubuh orang itu dengan keras, barangkali bisa membangunkannya. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja. Ia sudah meninggalkan dirinya, pergi menyusul yang lain.

"Tidak. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..." isaknya.

Mendadak, muncul sebuah sinar lembut didepannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang pria yang kiranya berumur 30 tahunan dengan rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Pria itu mendekatinya, menanyai mengapa dirinya menangis. Air matanya langsung tumpah kembali, tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi kau dan teman – temanmu kesempatan?" tawar pria itu.

"Kesempatan?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jika kau ingin bertemu kembali dengan mereka sekaligus membalaskan dendam mereka, hanya ada satu cara untuk melakukannya."

"Aku akan melakukannya," ucapnya tegas. "Aku tidak peduli walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri ataupun sampai membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Asal bisa bertemu mereka lagi, aku..."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," sahut pria itu. Ia merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan semacam botol bening berukuran sedang. Didalam botol itu terdapat kuncup mawar hitam, yang anehnya berdiri dengan tegak. "Katakanlah permohonanmu dan kau akan terikat dengan mawar hitam ini sampai permohonanmu terkabul."

"Jika tidak terkabul?" tanyanya.

"Jika tidak terkabul dan kejadian ini terulang, kau akan kembali pada waktu yang sama untuk mencegahnya terjadi kembali. Intinya, kau akan terus mengulang waktumu hingga bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi," jelasnya.

"Satu hal lagi," sambungnya. "Saat kau kembali pada waktu yang sama, ingatan teman - temanmu mengenai dirimu akan hilang. Jadi, kau harus menemukan cara untuk meyakinkan kata - katamu pada mereka. Bagaimana? Masih ingin menerima tawaranku?"

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak peduli mereka akan lupa padaku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka kembali dan memperingatkan mereka."

Pria itu tersenyum bangga dan kembali berdiri, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Kalau begitu, kudoakan semoga kau berhasil, _Lucifer_-ku."


	2. Chapter 2

Karena baru pertama kali, jadi maaf kalo banyak kata - kata yang nggak nyambung atau justru ceritanya malah yang nggak nyambung.

Semoga terhibur. Arigatou gozaimatsu

* * *

**Sakamaki Kyoudai**

Sinar bulan purnama yang memaksa masuk lewat jendela kamarnya menyita perhatiannya. Ia sangat benci pada bulan purnama karena suatu alasan yang tak bisa ia salahkan. Akan tetapi, disaat yang sama, ia juga sangat menyukai keindahan bulan purnama. Seolah – olah, jiwanya bisa terbang sampai kesana. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bisa tidur dikamar yang sudah ditinggali selama 10 tahun. Ia kembali mengambil surat yang ada diatas meja belajarnya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Ia tahu tak ada gunanya membaca surat itu berulang kali karena isinya tak akan berubah. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan berharap kehidupan barunya bisa berjalan dengan mudah, tak seperti yang ia pikirkan beberapa hari ini.

"Sakamaki ne..." gumamnya sambill tersenyum.

Paginya, begitu ia selesai sarapan, sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata itu adalah orang yang bertugas menjemputnya. Dengan sigap, orang itu menarik kopernya dan membawanya kebagasi mobil. Ia juga segera masuk kedalam mobil, memasang _earphone_-nya agar tidak terlalu memusingkan jarak menuju kehidupan barunya. Bohong jika ia tidak peduli dengan semua ini, karena ia justru sangat penasaran dengan orang – orang yang akan ia hadapi.

Selama dua jam penuh ia duduk manis didalam mobil hitam yang membawanya. Matanya menangkap rumah besar yang ia duga akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya. Begitu sampai disebuah gerbang yang mengarah langsung pada rumah besar itu, ia segera turun dan mengambil kopernya.

"Ooki ne," gumamnya pelan.

Rumah besar itu sangat ingah dan juga sangat luas. Ada banyak sekali bunga mawar yang tumbuh disekeliling rumah itu. Tak lupa juga dengan air mancur ditengah – tengah yang memperkuat keindahan halaman rumah. Biasanya, orang lain akan terpesona melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Namun, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Ia justru terlihat tidak tertarik dan terus menarik kopernya hingga pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan pelan, menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah. Tak lama kemudian, pintu besar itu terbuka, memunculkan sesosok gadis yang terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Gadis itu berambut pirang dengan mata merah jambunya yang bulat. Tak lupa dengan jepit rambut bunga yang memberikan warna pada rambutnya yang piragn pucat.

"Yuki-chan?!" serunya tidak percaya. "Ya tuhan, aku tidak terpikir bahwa kau yang akan datang kemari."

"Yui?" tanyanya, meyakinkan penglihatannya. "Kau juga tinggal disini?"

Yui menganggukkan kepalanya. "Senangnya bertemu denganmu, Yuki-chan."

"Watashi mo."

Yui segera mempersilahkan dirinya masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Rumah itu benar – benar besar dari yang ia lihat diluar. Perabotannya pun terlihat mahal dan mewah. Ia yakin yang tinggal didalam rumah ini pastilah memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah.

"Are? Bitch-chan, apa dia temanmu?" tanya seseorang.

Yuki segera menyadari ada seseorang dari lantai atas. Seorang cowok yang memakai topi dan berwajah manis. Ia tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Senyum yang menurut Yuki sangatlah aneh. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang anak cowok berambut ungu yang membawa boneka beruang. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan si cowok bertopi.

Yui menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia adalah Akatsuki Yuki," ujarnya pada cowok bertopi itu. "Yuki-chan, dia adalah Raito-kun dan yang disampingnya adalah Kanato-kun."

Mendadak ada sesuatu yang panas dibelakang lehernya. Yui nyaris menjerit ketika melihat seorang cowok berambut merah berada dibelakang Yuki. Berbeda sekali dengan Yuki yang nampak tenang meski cowok itu menjilat leher belakangnya yang terbuka karena rambut pendeknya.

"Aromamu manis sekali," ujar cowok berambut merah.

"Ayato, tindakanmu sungguh tidak sopan terhadap tamu kita," bentak seseorang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Cowok itu terlihat sedikit marah karena kelakuan cowok berambut merah yang bernama Ayato tadi. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan segera berjalan kearah Yuki.

"Akatsuki... Yuki desuka?" tanyanya.

Yuki membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Hai, watashi desu. Korekara yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Kupikir hanya akan ada satu manusia saja yang berada dirumah ini, ternyata masih ada lagi?!" tukas seseorang. Yuki melihat kearah sumber suara itu dan mendapati seorang cowok berwajah garang yang sedang memelototinya.

"Jadi, kau benar – benar datang, hah?" tanya seseorang lagi. Kali ini Yuki melihat seorang cowok yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa panjang. Ia yakin bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu sofa itu kosong. Tapi, ia sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi karena ia tahu para penghuni rumah mewah ini.

"Biar aku jelaskan padamu, Akatsuki Yuki," ucap cowok berkacamata tadi. "Pria yang sedang berbaring itu adalah Shuu, anak tertua dari keluarga ini. Kemudian, anak kedua adalah aku, Reiji. Si kembar tiga, Ayato, Kanato, dan Raito. Dan terakhir adalah Subaru."

Yui hanya berdiri mematung disamping sofa tempat Shuu berada. Yuki menghela napas panjang. Ia seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi langsung diurungkan. Sayangnya, Ayato melihat gerakan mulut Yuki.

"Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik katakan," tukas Ayato. "Aku paling benci dengan sikap itu."

Yuki mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap kearah semua orang yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku... mencium aroma mawar dari kalian..." ujar Yuki tenang.

"Mawar?" tanya Ayato.

"Ayato-kun wa akai bara, Kanato-kun wa murasaki bara, Raito-kun wa midori bara, Shuu-san wa kiiro bawa, Reiji-san wa aoi bara, soshite..."

Yuki melangkahkan kakinya kearah Subaru. Cowok itu masih memasang wajah kesal dan ia bisa mendengar bahwa cowok itu mendengus padanya. Tapi, justru aroma Subaru lah yang membuatnya cukup tertarik.

"Subaru-kun wa shiroi bara," lanjutnya. "Tapi, aromamu juga tidak sepenuhnya aroma mawar putih. Kira – kira kenapa ya?"

Ada ekspresi kaget dimata merah Subaru. Bisa ditebak kalau cowok itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuki barusan. Akan tetapi, Yuki segera membalik badannya dan berjalan menuju Reiji. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku barusan," ujarnya meminta maaf.

Reiji menghela napas dan menyuruh Yui untuk mengantarkan Yuki kekamarnya. Sikap Yui kembali berubah ketika mereka berdua menuju kamar mereka. Dan Yuki tahu persis alasan perubahan sikap Yui yang barusan itu.

"Beruntung sekali kamar kita bersebelahan, Yuki-chan," ucap Yui girang. "Apalagi, kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar orangtua asuhmu?"

"Masih baik," sahut Yuki. "Sebenarnya mereka ingin aku ikut mereka. Tapi, aku dengar kau tinggal disini. Makanya, aku meminta koneksi ayah untuk menetap sementara disini."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Yui.

"Aku akan satu sekolah denganmu."

Yui semakin girang dan langsung memeluk Yuki. "Semoga kita terus bersama ya," ucapnya.

Yuki hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua memang sudah seperti kakak adik mengingat hubungan mereka yang cukup baik ketika masih kecil. Yuki mengenal Yui ketika ayah gadis itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemiki panti asuhan. Yuki kecil sebenarnya tak ingin mengenal gadis manja yang selalu menempel pada ayahnya. Namun, sikapnya ketika bersama Yuki sungguh berbeda. Ia seolah memiliki saudara yang sudah lama ia impikan. Yui sendiri bahkan mengklaim dirinya bahwa Yuki adalah adik perempuannya.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol. Yui memaksa Yuki untuk menceritakan kesehariannya selama ini. Begitu juga dengan Yuki. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa waktu terus berlalu. Obrolan mereka pun terhenti ditengah – tengah ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Yuki membuka pintu dan mendapati Reiji dengan sebuah kotak cukup besar ditangannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa – apa, Reiji menyerahkan kotak itu pada Yuki dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengganti baju. Begitu Reiji pergi, Yui baru sadar bahwa sudah waktunya ia pergi kesekolah. Ia segera menyuruh Yuki untuk bersiap – siap. Yuki pun membuka kotak itu dan melihat seragam sekolah barunya. Dengan cepat, ia mengganti bajunya dan memakai seragam yang baru saja ia terima. Tepat ketika dirinya selesai berpakaian, Yui masuk kedalam kamar Yuki untuk menjemputnya.

Sebuah limosin hitam sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berangkat sekolah. Tak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun didalam limosin itu. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing. Bahkan Yui pun nampak diam sejak ia naik mobil mewah ini. Yuki sendiri memang tak ingin mengajak gadis itu berbicara, karena firasatnya mengatakan ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Begitu sampai disekolah yang merupakan sekolah termewah disana, Reiji menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Yuki. Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya ketika tahu bahwa dirinya satu kelas dengan Subaru. Usai mendengarkan penjelasan dari Reiji, Yuki segera mencari kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Tak sulit menemukan kelasnya karena tepat berada disebelah tangga. Jam pertama seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Akan tetapi, keadaan kelas justru kosong dan hanya ada beberapa murid saja didalam.

Yuki menghela napas panjang dan segera meletakkan tasnya dimeja yang berada dipaling belakang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi tak berhasil menemukan Subaru. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membolos karena ia yakin bahwa jam pertama tak akan pernah dilakukan.

Sepanjang koridor, banyak sekali wajah yang sering ia lihat ditelevisi. Wajar saja, karena sekolah malam ini diperuntukkan khusus untuk artis dan pebisnis yang sibuk pada siang hari. Yuki berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua dan naik keatas, mencoba mencari jalan menuju atap sekolah. Ia selalu suka berada disana karena biasanya jarang sekali ada murid yang datang. Tapi, sepertinya tebakannya kali ini salah. Sudah ada seseorang yang asyik disana sendirian.

Yuki mendekati cowok itu dan mendapati Shuu yang tengah berbaring disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada disana. Mendadak, Shuu membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Yuki yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Shuu.

"Shuu-san... apakah kau suka Chopin?" tanya Yuki.

Shuu menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, seolah tersenyum pada Yuki. "Apa kau tau lagu yang sedang kudengar ini?"

Yuki mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Chopin nomor... 24, prelude D minor?" tebak Yuki.

Shuu segera bangkit dari tidurnya, merasa tertarik pada Yuki karena gadis itu berhasil menebak lagu yang ia dengar saat ini. Pendengaran Yuki cukup tajam mengingat Shuu mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_. "Lalu, ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Shuu.

Yuki segera menjauh dan menatap kerlap kota yang nampak dari sana. "Bolos pelajaran mungkin lebih tepat," ujarnya.

"Sungguh perbuatan yang memalukan, padahal kau baru saja pindah hari ini," tukas Reiji yang mendadak sudah ada disana.

"Apa kalian sedang bermain?" tanya Raito. "Kalau iya, ajak aku juga. Aku ingin mencicipi gadis ini. Nee, Kanato-kun."

"Hai," sahut Kanato singkat.

"Jangan seenaknya," sembur Ayato. "Dia adalah milikku. Dan akulah yang akan mencicipinya pertama kali."

Yuki segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sakamaki bersaudara sudah ada tepat didepan matanya, termasuk Subaru yang hanya diam dibelakang dengan kedua lengan yang disilangkan. Wajahnya masih menatapnya dengan garang. "Wah... kira – kira ada apa ini?" tanya Yuki.

"Tolong jangan bertingkah bodoh," sembur Reiji tajam. "Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari, Akatsuki Yuki?"

Yuki mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yui-chan dan tinggal bersama kalian untuk sementara waktu sampai orangtua asuhku kembali."

"Orangtua asuhmu sudah meninggal bukan?"

"Sugoii, kalian bahkan sudah mencari tahu mengenai hal itu," kagum Yuki. "Benar – benar vampire yang merepotkan."

"Nee, nee, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," ujar Raito tiba – tiba. "Kenapa kau bisa mencium aroma mawar pada kami? Bukankah lebih tepat aroma darah?"

Yuki melemparkan senyumnya. Mendadak, ia melompat dan berdiri tepat diatas pagar pembatas. Angin malam langsung menyibak rambut hitam pendeknya. "Vampire berdarah murni seperti kalian memang selalu berbau seperti itu bagiku," ujarnya. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku membencinya. Aku justru suka, bau darah yang menyerupai mawar."

* * *

Ooki ne: Besar ya

Watashi mo : Aku juga


	3. Chapter 3

**Mawar Hitam**

Yuki mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi duduk. Ia merasa pegal terus menerus berdiri. Apalagi, sepertinya urusannya tidak akan berjalan dengan cepat. Tatapan Sakamaki bersaudara itu pun terlihat ganas, seolah ingin memakannya bulat – bulat. Yuki sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi, tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Ternyata benar kau adalah seorang vampire," ujar Reiji menegaskan. "Tidak. Haruskah aku mengatakan kalau kau adalah _campuran_?"

Yuki bertepuk tangan, merasa kagum akan penyelidikan mereka yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. "Kalian benar – benar sudah mengorek semua informasi tentangku ya. Sungguh mengesankan."

_Walaupun belum semuanya_, batin Yuki.

Yuki kembali berdiri. "Kukira, urusan kalian sudah selesai," ucapnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kembali kerlap lampu kota. "Ah, hampir lupa. Usai sekolah, kuharap kalian hati – hati."

Tak sempat bertanya lagi, Yuki langsung terjun kebawah, melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Bagi manusia mungkin tindakan itu adalah bunuh diri. Namun, bagi dirinya itu sudah seperti kebiasaan menyenangkan. Ia pun mendarat dengan mulus diatas rumput tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Sebuah senyuman tersampir dibibirnya. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan," gumamnya.

xxx

"Benar – benar gadis yang pemberani," puji Raito. "Aku jadi semakin tertarik padanya."

"Sungguh tamu yang merepotkan," cibir Reiji sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kelihatannya aku harus mendisiplinkan tamu kita."

Semuanya kembali pada kegiatannya semula, kecuali Subaru yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya semula. Entah kenapa, ucapan Yuki tadi siang masih terngiang didalam kepalanya. Ia mendengus dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada kegiatannya sendiri.

Usai sekolah, mereka semua langsung pulang, kecuali Yuki yang pergi entah kemana. Yui mengatakan bahwa Yuki pulang duluan karena mendadak dirinya merasa tidak enak badan. Tentu saja, reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sakamaki bersaudara sama, bersikap tidak peduli. Suasana didalam mobil masih sama seperti sebelum – sebelumnya, tak ada yang mau berbicara, sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing.

Mendadak, guncangan keras terasa didepan mereka. Mobil pun terpaksa berhenti akibat guncangan itu. Semuanya keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Beruntung mobil limosin mahal itu tidak mengalami rusak parah karena menabrak sebuah mobil yang ada didepannya. Hanya mendapati lecet dibagian depan dan lampunya saja. Akan tetapi, kejadian itu belum seberapa. Karena mendadak, Yui kehilangan kesadarannya, membuat Sakamaki bersaudara panik akan hal itu.

xxx

"Sudah dimulai ya," gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lebar karena tak menyangka kejadian itu tepat seperti yang ia duga. Ia segera berdiri dan melompat dari tempatnya berpijak. Langkah kakinya sengaja ia pelankan agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang ada didepannya. Ada 4 orang cowok yang sedang berkumpul didepannya, membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Yuki. Akan tetapi, ia sudah tahu hal itu dan berpura – pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Yuki sopan pada keempat cowok itu.

Mereka segera menoleh pada Yuki yang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka, cowok berbadan tinggi langsung maju kehadapan Yuki.

"Siapa kau?!" tanyanya garang.

"Jangan membentak perempuan, Yuuma," tukas cowok berambut pirang. Ia segera menyuruh cowok bernama Yuuma itu mundur sementara cowok itu maju dan tersenyum manis pada Yuki. "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?"

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin bergabung dalam percakapan kalian. Sepertinya menarik sekali."

"Jika kami menolaknya?" ujar cowok berambut hitam keperakan. Ia menatap lembut pada Yuki, namun ada tatapan bengis dan tajam dari mata hitam cowok itu. "Lagipula, bukankah tidak sopan jika kau tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu?"

Yuki mengangguk mengerti dan segera meminta maaf pada ketidaksopanannya. "Watashi wa Akatsuki Yuki desu. Yoroshiku ne, Ruki-nii."

Cowok berambut hitam tadi membelalakan kedua matanya. Begitu juga dengan ketiga cowok yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Ruki.

"Himitsu desu," sahut Yuki. Matanya menatap kearah cowok tinggi yang membentaknya tadi. Cowok itu memiliki aroma yang khas dan Yuki tak akan pernah lupa akan aroma itu. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jika kalian ingin menghabisi Sakamaki bersaudara, aku sarankan untuk mengurungkan niat kalian," ujar Yuki memperingatkan. "Itu hanya akan merugikan diri kalian sendiri."

Yuki segera undur diri dari sana sebelum mereka menanyakan lebih detail. Atau lebih parahnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk mengetahui maksud Yuki. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat, melompati dahan – dahan pohon, dan akhirnya sampai disebuah atap rumah, tempat dirinya berada beberapa menit yang lalu. Mobil limosin milik Sakamaki sudah tidak ada disana. Itu artinya mereka sudah kembali kerumah. Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara kedua tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya. Ia harus berusaha keras agar dirinya tidak menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya dan orang itu untuk tidak menjadi cengeng.

"Tunggulah," bisiknya. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini semua."

xxx

Yuki bisa mendengar suara ketukan halus dipintu kamarnya dari balik selimut. Ia segera menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui.

"Sudah lebih baik," bohong Yuki. Ia menyibak selimutnya pelan dan memandang kearah Yui yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Wajah gadis itu lebih pucat dari biasanya dan Yuki bisa menebak mengapa. Beruntung dirinya bisa berlari dengan cepat karena kekuatannya dan berpura – pura terbaring diranjangnya sendiri. Jika Yui sampai mengetahui dirinya berbohong, entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Wajahmu pucat?"

"Ah... un, aku baik – baik saja kok," ujar Yui. Ia kembali berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan yang lain."

Yuki mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Yui pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi, ia sudah sering mendengar hal itu dan memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah kopernya yang masih ada disudut kamar. Sesuai dugaannya, pakaiannya sudah tidak ada didalam koper. Akhirnya ia mengambil tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Selembar foto. Satu – satunya benda berharga yang bisa ia bawa kemana pun. Benda berharga yang melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Ia mengingit bibirnya dengan kencang. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk menangis. Ia harus bisa. Jika tidak, benteng pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun akan runtuh dalam sekejap. Yuki menarik napas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan – lahan. Terus berulang – ulang hingga dirinya tenang.

"Kurasa, jalan – jalan akan membuatku tenang," gumamnya.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, melompat dari sana, dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas rumput. Ia segera memasang _earphone_ agar suara – suara malam tidak menganggunya. Ia membiarkan kedua kakinya berjalan sesuka hatinya. Tak peduli itu masuk kedalam hutan yang ada dibelakang mansion ataupun berjalan dijalanan yang sangat sepi dengan atmosfir mencengkram. Tanpa disadari, kakinya sudah melangkah jauh dan sampai disebuah danau kecil. Air danau itu terlihat dalam dan gelap, seolah mampu menenggelamkan siapa pun yang berani bermain disana. Selain itu, mengingat udara malam sangat dingin, ia bisa menjamin air danau itu sangat dingin.

Tapi, bukan Yuki namanya jika ia tidak melakukan hal nekat. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya didalam air danau. Sensasi dingin yang menyengat langsung mencengkram kulitnya. Ia meringis sedikit karena ternyata lebih dingin daripada yang ia duga. Akhirnya, ia menaikkan kembali kakinya dan memakai sepatunya kembali.

Hembusan angin kencang menerpa rambut pendek hitamnya. Matanya tak sengaja menatap kelopak bunga putih yang terbawa oleh hempasan angin. Ia menatap kebelakang dan aroma bunga mawar putih langsung memenuhi indera penciumannya. Aroma itu begitu kuat hingga membuat Yuki tertarik dan mencoba untuk mencarinya. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa peduli bahwa ia harus masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap hanya untuk mencari sumber aroma itu.

Setelah lama berjalan, ia berhasil menemukannya. Sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti taman kecil yang dipenuhi oleh mawar putih. Ia memutar tubuhnya, melihat kesekeliling yang ternyata hanya dikelilingi oleh mawar putih.

_Benar – benar seperti taman milik seseorang_, batin Yuki.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil sambil menyentuh pelan mahkota bunga itu. Ia cukup terpukau oleh keindahan yang disuguhkan oleh bunga mawar putih itu. Warnanya sungguh putih dan nyaris keperakan karena disinari oleh sinar bulan purnama. Yuki memetik satu mawar itu dan menghirup dalam – dalam aromanya. Sungguh aroma yang sanggup membuat orang mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang.

Yuki tak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu, karena ia sudah tahu orang itu akan datang kemari. Ia memainkan bunga mawar yang ada ditangannya. "Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti sering kesini, Subaru-kun," sahutnya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" bentaknya.

"Hanya berkunjung untuk melihat mawar – mawar ini," jawabnya santai. Ia menatap Subaru yang kini memasang wajah siap berkelahi. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, merasa lucu dengan sikap Subaru. "Bagaimana dengan pembicaraan kalian tadi? Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Tentu saja aku tau," sela Yuki. "Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian saat memergokiku diatap sekolah."

Yuki tersenyum lebar dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berada dibelakang punggung Subaru, membelakangi cowok itu. "Kuberi berita bagus untukmu dan saudaramu," ujar Yuki pelan. "Kalian akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Mungkin paling lambat besok, tepat jam sekolah selesai."

Setelah itu, Yuki pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Subaru yang berdiri menegang.

xxx

Entah sudah berapa kali Subaru mendesah. Pembicaraan tadi sungguh membuatnya kesal sekaligus makin lelah. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang menyerang mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan analisis Reiji yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ulah dari seseorang yang satu jenis dengan mereka. Dengan kata lain, yang menyerang mereka sepulang sekolah adalah vampire. Tapi, siapa mereka itu tidak ada yang tahu. Jawaban sementara yang mereka dapatkan, kemungkinan adalah tamu baru mereka. Akan tetapi, tidak ada bukti atau tanda bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Yuki. Mengingat Yuki adalah _campuran _sehingga dirinya tak mungkin memiliki _tsukaima_.

Yang membuatnya makin kesali adalah bukan karena pembicaraan mengenai musuh baru mereka. Justru Subaru sangat suka bagian itu. Ia bisa melempatkan tinjunya pada orang – orang bodoh yang ingin melawan Sakamaki. Melainkan, mereka semua harus menjaga Yui dari tangan orang – orang bodoh itu. Tentunya dengan undian sehingga tidak terjadi keributan akibat giliran. Itu adalah hal paling membosankan dan menyebalkan yang pernah ia alami.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman itu, taman mawar putih. Dulunya, taman itu dibuat berdasarkan permintaan ibunya. Ia selalu benci melihat mawar putih. Akan tetapi, ia juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya juga menyukai mawar putih. Bicara tentang mawar putih, Subaru mendadak teringat perkataan Yuki. Subaru merasa aneh dengan gadis itu. Tak hanya aneh, tapi juga misterius. Gadis itu juga seolah tau apa yang akan terjadi pada menit berikutnya.

Begitu sampai ditaman itu, ia melihat sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Gadis itu sedang menatap mawar putih ditangannya sambil menikmati aromanya. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Subaru kesal.

Yuki tidak segera menjawab. Ia mengangkat sedikit mawar ditangannya dan memutarkannya dengan pelan. "Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti sering kesini, Subaru-kun," sahutnya tanpa menatap Subaru.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulangi Subaru dengan nada memerintah.

"Hanya berkunjung untuk melihat mawar – mawar ini," ujarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Subaru. Cowok itu yakin kalau gadis yang ada dihadapannya pasti sedang menertawainya.

"Bagaimana dengan pembicaraan kalian tadi?" tanyanya. "Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," potong Yuki. "Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian saat memergokiku diatap sekolah."

Tiba – tiba saja Yuki menghilang dan langsung berada dibelakang Subaru. Bagi cowok itu, hal itu sangatlah mudah dilakukan. Apalagi, Yuki adalah seorang _campuran_.

"Kuberi berita bagus untukmu dan saudaramu," ujar Yuki pelan. "Kalian akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Mungkin paling lambat besok, saat jam sekolah selesai."

Setelah itu, Subaru tak bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran gadis itu lagi. Tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya sementara senyumnya mengembang. Tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan orang – orang bodoh yang sengaja mencari mati. Ia sangat tidak sabar menantikan hal itu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu didekat sepatu boot putihnya. Ia segera menunduk untuk memungut benda apa itu. Sebuah kelopak bunga mawar. Namun, bukan warna yang wajar karena warna itu adalah hitam. Ia baru sadar ada banyak sekali kelopak bunga mawar hitam disekitar taman itu. Dan dibelakangnya, tepat Yuki berada tadi, terdapat setangkai bunga mawar hitam. Ia memungutnya.

"Kuroi bara?" tanya Subaru heran.

* * *

Himitsu : rahasia

Kuroi bara : mawar hitam


	4. Chapter 4

**Mukami Kyoudai**

Sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk lewat celah tirai jendela membangunkan Yuki. Ia terpaksa membuka matanya dan mendapati hari sudah pagi. Atau mungkin sudah siang. Ia mengusap kedua matanya agar dirinya tersadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi. Dengan cepat, ia menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya dan mengambil jaket yang tersampir dikursinya. Tak lupa juga membuka tirai jendela agar sinar matahari masuk kedalam. Angin siang menyambutnya dengan lembut, seolah menyapanya. Ia menarik napas dalam – dalam dan membuangnya dengan pelan.

Ia menopang tangannya didagu, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Sebenarnya tak usah dipikirkan pun ia pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Aku berani bertaruh tak ada yang bangun siang ini," gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi kekamar Yui, berharap gadis itu sudah bangun. Sayangnya, gadis itu masih pulas tertidur diranjangnya. Yuki memperhatikan wajah pucat Yui yang sedang tertidur. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa hausnya. Ia tahu harus segera keluar dari sini, tapi kakinya tidak mau keluar. Aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh Yui terlalu kuat hingga dirinya yakin kalau ia akan gila. Namun, ia harus menahan diri. Jangan sampai Yui tahu identitas yang sebenarnya.

Ataupun tujuannya kembali ketempat ini.

Setelah melawan pikirannya yang gila, Yuki memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya agar tidak merusak rencananya yang sudah ia susun. Taman mawar putih itu menjadi tempat pertama yang terlintas didalam pikirannya. Sambil mengingat jalannya, ia berjalan sambil memandangi keindahan mansion ini lebih dekat. Meski terkesan tua dan menyeramkan, tapi mansion ini memiliki sisi indahnya karena banyak sekali tanaman disana – sini. Itu saja sudah menambah nilai plus untuk mansion ini.

Aroma mawar putih semakin tercium, itu artinya ia sudah semakin dekat dengan taman itu. Tapi, ada satu aroma yang membuatnya heran. Samar – samar tercium aroma lain dan yang pasti bukanlah aroma mawar putih. Matanya melebar terkejut, namun bibirnya tersenyum seolah puas melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Sejak awal ia datang ketempat ini, semuanya sudah dimulai. Roda waktu yang berhenti akhirnya mulai berputar kembali.

Yuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mendadak angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, menerbangkan semua kelompak mawar hitam yang ada ditanah. Begitu juga dengan kelopak mawar putih yang sudah rapuh dan menuggu untuk diterbangkan. Yuki menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat pusaran kecil yang dihasilkan oleh kelopak – kelopak mawar itu.

"Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu untuk kesempatan yang bagus," bisik Yuki pada dirinya sendiri.

xxx

Yuki mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Yui meski sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia harus berpura – pura terlihat tertarik dengan cerita Yui agar gadis itu tidak curiga. Mendadak, ia merasakan aroma itu lagi. Aroma yang selalu membuat merinding namun menenangkan. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati 4 cowok yang ia temui tempo hari. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat lengkungan dibibirnya. Ada hawa tak menyenangkan dari mereka dan Yui segera ketakutan. Yuki tahu akan hal itu dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Ah, kau nona yang kemarin kan?" sahut cowok berambut pirang. Ia segera menghampiri Yuki dan meraih kedua tangan gadis itu. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau akan berada disekolah ini juga."

"Cih! Lagi – lagi dia," desis cowok berbadan tinggi.

Yuki tersenyum lebar pada cowok berambut pirang yang ada dihadapannya. "Sumimasen, apa aku mengenal kalian?" tanyanya sopan.

"Jangan pura – pura kau!" bentak cowok berbadan tinggi. "Sudah jelas kau mengenal kami!"

Ada rasa khawatir juga bingung dalam diri Yui dan Yuki bisa merasakannya. Ia harus segera bertindak untuk mengatasi situasi ini.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membentak perempuan," tukas cowok berambut pirang. Ia segera tersenyum, menebarkan pesonanya yang membuat gadis disekitar mereka histeris. "Kami datang hanya ingin memberitahu kalian berdua untuk menemui kami dihalaman belakang sekolah. Usai jam sekolah."

"Jika bukan urusan penting, bisakah kalian menceritakannya disini saja?" tawar Yuki sopan.

Cowok berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sangat rahasia," katanya. "Benar kan, Ruki?"

Ruki menatap mereka dan memberikan anggukan. "Aku harap kalian berdua datang tepat waktu," tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang sudah selesai kan?" tanya cowok berambut pirang. Ia segera berbalik dan pergi. Tak lupa juga mengajak seorang cowok bertopi yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Anehnya, tubuh cowok itu penuh dengan perban. Tapi, tak terlihat adanya luka ataupun aroma alkohol dari perban itu. Samar – samar, mereka berdua mendengar cowok itu bergumam sesuatu. Yui memang tak bisa mendengarnya, namun Yuki bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Eve..." gumam cowok perban itu.

"Yuki-chan, apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Yui setelah keempat cowok itu pergi.

"Sayangnya tidak," bohong Yuki. _Aku justru sangat mengenal mereka,_ batin Yuki.

"Kira – kira, apa yang ingin mereka katakan?" tebak Yui. "Aku harus memberitahukan yang lain dulu."

Sebelum Yui melesat pergi, Yuki sudah menarik lengan gadis itu. "Kurasa tidak usah," katanya. "Aku tidak yakin keadaan akan baik – baik saja kalau Sakamaki bersaudara tahu hal ini."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau lupa aku juga dipanggil?" tanya Yuki mengingatkan. "Tenanglah. Kalau mereka bertindak macam – macam, aku akan menghajar mereka."

Persis bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Yuki segera berlari menuju lantai 3 untuk menemui Yui. Ternyata gadis itu sudah menunggu kedatangan Yuki. Mereka berdua segera pergi kehalaman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya disana, mereka tak menemukan siapa – siapa. Yuki pun tak mencium aroma keempat orang itu. Entah mengapa, Yui menghela napas lega ketika keempat cowok itu ternyata tidak datang.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat berpikir yang bukan – bukan seharian ini," ujar Yui lega.

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun, detik kemudian ia merasakannya lagi. Aroma itu lagi. Dengan segera ia menyuruh Yui untuk pergi menemui Sakamaki bersaudara duluan. "Ada barang yang tertinggal dikelasku," ujar Yuki membuat alasan.

"Mau kubantu mencarinya?" tawar Yui.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Terima kasih. Tapi, aku harus sendiri. Ini tidak akan lama."

Dengan berat hati, Yui terpaksa meninggalkan Yuki. Setelah Yui pergi dan memastikan gadis itu sudah tak ada disana, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memanggil keempat cowok tadi. "Baiklah. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang," ujarnya.

Tanpa disuruh oleh Yuki pun, keempat cowok itu sudah muncul. Mereka menatap curiga pada Yuki. Juga bengis seolah Yuki adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian ingin bertanya soal kemarin atau tidak," lanjutnya. "Tapi, bisakah kalian mengizinkanku pulang sekarang?"

"Satu pertanyaan untukmu," sahut cowok berambut hitam. "Darimana kau tahu nama kami?"

Yuki menghela napas. Jelas ia tahu nama mereka karena ia mengenal baik keempat cowok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Hanya tebakan beruntung mungkin," jawabnya asal.

Cowok berbadan tinggi, yang Yuki kenal sebagai Yuuma maju kehadapannya. Dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, ia menarik kerah kemeja Yuki hingga membuat gadis itu menjinjit. "Cukup main – mainnya!" bentaknya. "Aku paling tak suka main – main seperti ini."

Yuki hanya menatap kosong kearah wajah Yuuma. Ada rasa rindu yang tak bisa ia tahan pada cowok itu. Aromanya pun langsung memenuhi indera penciuman Yuki. Ia yakin, kalau dirinya tidak mengendalikan emosinya, ia akan menangis saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tak suka dipermainkan," tukasnya santai. "Benarkan, Yuuma-kun?"

Baru saja Yuuma ingin melayangkan tinjunya, cowok berambut hitam segera menyuruhnya berhenti. Mau tidak mau, Yuuma harus menahan emosinya untuk meninju gadis kurang ajar yang ada dihadapannya. Yuki tersenyum sambil bergumam terima kasih dan membetulkan kerah kemejanya. Matanya tak sengaja menatap cowok bertopi tadi. Ia segera berjalan kearah cowok itu dan mengenggam kedua tangannya.

"Ohisashiburi, Azusa-kun," sapanya ramah. Ia tersenyum lebar pada cowok bernama Azusa itu yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti masih suka menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Ia segera melepas genggamannya dan menyapukan pandangannya pada ketiga cowok yang menatapnya dengan heran. "Kalian juga," lanjutnya. "Ruki nii, Kou-kun, dan Yuuma-kun. Aku sungguh bersyukur kalian masih sehat."

"Kelihatannya kau memang mengenal kami," tukas Kou. "Bukannya tebakan beruntung."

_Sangat mengenal lebih tepatnya, _ralat Yuki dalam hati.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengenal kami?" tanya Ruki penasaran. Ia sudah berada didepan Yuki, menatap tajam kearahnya. Firasatnya mengatakan ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Ruki jika tidak ingin mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Yuki mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Kalaupun aku tahu, kalian pasti tak akan percaya padaku," sahut Yuki. Ia menarik napasnya dalam – dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Ia sangat merindukan aroma dari keempat cowok itu. Dan mungkin sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengobati rasa rindu ini.

"Aroma kalian tak pernah membuatku bosan," ujar Yuki pelan.

"Aroma?" tanya Kou. "Aku memang memakai parfum untuk pemotretan hari ini."

Yuki segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Bukan aroma parfum, Kou-kun," sergahnya. "Aroma mawar yang ada ditubuh kalian."

"Mawar..." gumam Azusa. Cowok perlahan mendekati Yuki yang ada didepannya. Ia mendekatkan indera penciumannya disekitar leher gadis itu. "Darahmu... sama sekali... tidak tercium..."

Yuki tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih pada Azusa. "Aku ingin memastikan satu hal pada kalian," ujar Yuki. Ia menatap dalam – dalam bola mata Ruki yang berwarna hitam keperakan. Warna itu selalu membuat Yuki takut, namun selalu ada kelembutan yang dipancarkan oleh warna itu. Dan Yuki sangat suka akan hal itu.

"Apa kalian benar – benar akan mengincar Sakamaki bersaudara?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" tanya Yuuma sinis. "Bukan urusanmu."

Yuki menghela napas panjang, sudah menduga bahwa mereka akan menjawab seperti itu. Ia hendak bertanya lagi pada mereka, namun suara Reiji menghentikan percakapan mereka. Dibelakang Reiji juga nampak Sakamaki bersaudara yang lain. Yui yang terakhir datang langsung menghampiri Yuki.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja, Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui khawatir. "Mereka tidak melukaimu, bukan?"

Yuki menggeleng pelan. "Jangan khawatir, Yui," ujarnya singkat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Reiji dengan nada memerintah. "Dan siapa kalian berempat?"

Ruki tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Kalian tidak perlu repot menanyai kami. Cukup bertanya pada gadis itu dan kalian akan tahu."

Ia tersenyum sopan dan segera mengajak Kou, Yuuma, dan Azusa pergi dari sana.

Yuki ingin memanggil nama mereka, namun ia segera sadar akan tindakannya. Untuk apa ia memanggil mereka sementara mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan segera memasang wajah polosnya kembali.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan kepada kami apa yang sedang terjadi, Yuki-san?" tuntut Reiji sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mereka adalah Mukami," ujar Yuki. "Yang bicara padamu tadi adalah Ruki ni... maksudku Mukami Ruki. Kemudian yang berambut pirang Kou, yang berbadan tinggi Yuuma, dan yang satunya lagi Azusa."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa bersama mereka, Yuki-chan?" tanya Raito.

"Hanya ditarik untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku tidak penting."

Karena merasa sudah selesai, Reiji segera mengajak mereka semua untuk pulang. Selama diperjalanan, Yuki semakin diam dan larut akan kenangan yang diciptakan oleh benaknya. Aroma mereka berempat masih tercium dengan kuatnya disekitar Yuki. Tentunya Sakamaki bersaudara tidak tahu akan aroma itu. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar.

xxx

Yuuma menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa panjang yang ada diruang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat makin kesal karena pembicaraannya dengan gadis kurang ajar yang mereka temui. Ia menggeram kesal dan berharap bisa meninju gadis itu. Jika bukan karena perintah Ruki, kemungkinan ia sudah melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada gadis itu.

"Wajahmu semakin seram, Yuuma," goda Kou. "Apa karena gadis kecil itu?"

"Berisik!" bentak Yuuma. "Bukan urusanmu, Kou."

"Aku justru menyukai gadis itu," tukas Kou. "Ada aura misterius yang mengelilinginya. Perempuan yang punya aura misterius sangat menarik."

"Menurutku terlalu misterius," tandas Ruki. "Bagaimana caranya dia mengenal kita? Dan dari mana dia tahu kalau kita mengincar Sakamaki bersaudara?"

Kou mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu," ujarnya santai. Matanya tak sengaja menatap Azusa yang terus menerus memandang kearah luar dari jendela. Cowok itu memang aneh menurut Kou dan terkesan ekstrim. Tapi, Azusa bisa diandalkan dalam segala hal yang menyangkut perasaan mangsa mereka, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan oleh vampire.

"Ada apa Azusa?" tanya Kou heran ketika melihat Azusa memandang kedua tangannya.

"Tangan gadis itu... gemetar..." ujar Azusa pelan.

"Tangan? Oh iya, dia sempat menyentuh tanganmu," sahut Kou mengingat – ingat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada perasaan aneh... dari gadis itu..." sambungnya.

"Dia memang gadis aneh," sindir Yuuma kesal.

"Chigau," tukas Azusa. "Aku tidak yakin... tapi, gadis itu... seolah merindukan kita..."

* * *

Mukami kyoudai : Mukami bersaudara

Ohisashiburi : Lama tidak jumpa

Chigau : bukan


	5. Chapter 5

**Kenangan**

_"Yuuma-kun," panggilnya. "Aa... ada Ruki nii, Kou-kun, dan Azusa-kun juga. Kalian sedang apa?"_

_"Menghabiskan waktu dengan main dihutan," ujar Yuuma. "Kau mau ikut?" _

_Ia mengganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Ikut. Lebih asyik bersama kalian dibandingkan dengan anak – anak lain."_

_"Kau akan terluka loh kalau ikut," sergah Kou. "Aku nggak ingin wajah Yu-chan terluka."_

_"Tenang, aku bisa menjaga diri," tukasnya. _

_"Kalau begitu... biar aku... yang menjaga Yu-chan..." sahut Azusa tiba – tiba. _

_"Asalkan jangan kau yang terluka ya, Azusa," tandas Ruki geli. _

_Mereka segera masuk kedalam hutan dibelakang gedung. Yuuma mengulurkan tangan padanya dan dengan senang hati dirinya menerima uluran tangan Yuuma. "Jangan dilepas, Yuki," ujar Yuuma._

_"Tak akan."_

Yuki membuka kelopak matanya. Ia refleks bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia baru sadar kalau keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya hingga baju tidur yang dipakai basah dan lepek. Yuki mengusap wajahnya, menyuruh dirinya untuk segera sadar. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan melihat mimpi itu.

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dipintu kamarnya. Dengan segera ia menyuruh orang itu masuk.

"Yuki-chan? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yui.

"Ah... un. Ada apa?"

"Kuharap kau mau bergabung makan malam dengan yang lain," ujar Yui.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ganti baju."

Dengan cepat, Yuki mengambil baju yang ada dihadapannya. Dilengkapi dengan kardigan hitam panjang yang cukup untuk menutupi celana jins pendeknya. Ia segera menyusul Yui yang sudah menunggu diluar kamarnya. Kemudian mereka turun keruang makan yang ternyata Sakamaki bersaudara sudah ada disana. Berbagai hidangan telah siap diatas meja dan sanggup membuat siapa saja langsung meneteskan air liur. Tapi, nampaknya tidak berlaku untuk Yuki saat ini. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada mimpi yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa, Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui khawatir. "Wajahmu pucat."

Yuki segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa – apa," bohongnya. "Aku hanya tak bisa berkata apa – apa melihat makanan seenak ini dihadapanku."

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung," ujar Yui.

Saat ini, ia sama sekali tak bernafsu makan. Namun, agar Yui tidak khawatir padanya, ia terpaksa menelan semua makanan yang dihidangkan untuknya. Ia hanya ingin makan malam ini berakhir dengan cepat.

xxx

Yuki menarik napasnya dalam – dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia pikir pergi ketaman mawar putih akan membantunya menghilangkan perasaan gundahnya ini. Namun, sama sekali tak berhasil. Justru semerbak aroma mawar putih nyaris membuatnya menangis dan ia tahu betul bahwa dirinya dilarang menangis. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia melarang dirinya untuk menangis.

"Lagi – lagi kau disini," cibir sebuah suara.

Yuki tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Subaru dengan tatapan ganasnya yang seperti biasa. "Maaf kalo menganggumu," sesalnya. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sering datang kemari. Mengingatkanmu pada ibumu, kan?"

"Kau! Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku?!"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu apa – apa," ujar Yuki. "Aku hanya merasa kita berdua mirip... dengan cara yang berbeda."

Subaru menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan gadis itu. Yuki memetik mawar putih yang ada dihadapannya dengan hati – hati, menikmati aromanya yang manis. "Kau teringat pada ibumu, aku teringat pada seseorang yang sekarang tak mengenalku," gumamnya pelan.

"Haruskah aku peduli dengan ocehanmu?" umpat Subaru. "Sungguh menyebalkan."

"Benar juga ya. Pasti menyebalkan mendengar ocehanku yang sama berulang kali," ujar Yuki. Ia kembali menghadap Subaru dan kali ini lebih dekat karena dirinya sudah berada dihadapan cowok itu.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang mereka?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud," tandas Subaru.

Yuki mendesah pelan. "Aku membicarakan Mukami bersaudara," tukasnya. "Merekalah yang membuat mobil kalian rusak dan Yui tak sadarkan diri tepat saat itu."

Subaru tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir, menilai lawan yang ia cari sejak beberapa hari lalu. Orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya ikut campur dalam keluarga mereka. "Cukup menarik untuk dijadikan sasaran kemarahanku," jawab Subaru.

Yuki mendengus pelan, kecewa mendengar jawaban Subaru. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia bosan mendengar jawaban yang seperti itu dari cowok bermata merah menyala ini. Ia berharap jawabannya akan berubah tiap kali ia menanyakan perihal Mukami bersaudara. Namun, apa yang ia lakukan ternyata sia – sia. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan.

"Cukup menarik ya?" ulang Yuki. "Semoga kau beruntung kalau begitu."

Baru saja Yuki melangkah untuk pergi dari sana, lengannya ditarik oleh Subaru. Ia bisa merasakan kuku cowok itu menggores kulitnya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu soal mereka?" tanya Subaru.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka yang mengatakannya padaku," ujar Yuki berbohong.

Subaru menatap tajam kearah Yuki. Ia tak percaya ucapan gadis itu. Entah mengapa, Subaru tak pernah yakin apa yang diucapkan Yuki selama ini. Gadis itu selalu berbohong, sama seperti sekarang.

"Kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ucap Subaru.

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang telak mengenai Yuki. Ia tak menyangka kalau cowok dihadapannya ini tahu bahwa dirinya tidak berkata jujur. Dengan sekali sentakan, Yuki berhasil membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Subaru.

"Apa maksudmu tidak berkata jujur?" tanya Yuki. "Aku berkata jujur selama ini."

Subaru mendesah pelan. "Terserahlah. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini."

Detik kemudian, Subaru telah hilang dari hadapannya. Ia sudah tak sanggup. Air mata yang ia tahan sejak pagi tadi tumpah begitu saja. Sesungguhnya ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Ia ingin ini berakhir. Namun, perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Semua ini tak akan berakhir sampai roda waktu berhenti kembali dan memperlihatkan takdir yang menunggu mereka.

xxx

_Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Sambil terus berjalan ditengah kegelapan, ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Suara burung hantu semakin terdengar keras apabila ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Akhirnya ia berdiam diri dibawah pohon besar. Ia memeluk lututnya, menghangatkan dirinya yang mulai gemetaran. _

_"Ruki nii... Kou-kun... Yuuma-kun... Azusa-kun..." isaknya. _

_Mendadak, ada sesuatu yang bergerak didalam semak – semak daun. Takut yang menghinggapinya makin membesar seiring kerasnya suara semak daun. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi sesuatu mengatakan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk berdiri, melawan rasa takutnya. Tapi, kakinya gemetar dengan hebat hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri. _

_Kelegaan langsung membanjirinya ketika sosok itu sudah keluar dari semak – semak. Jantungnya masih berdebar dua kali lipat dan belum menunjukkan akan berhenti dengan segera. _

_"Ya ampun, ternyata kau ada disini," ujar Yuuma. _

_"Syukurlah kau tidak apa – apa, Yuki," sambung Ruki. _

_"Syukurlah..." sahut Azusa pelan. _

_"Apa kau terluka? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kou panik. _

_Air mata yang sedari ditahan langsung tumpah. Ia langsung memeluk keempat cowok yang ada dihadapannya dan menangis histeris. "Maafkan aku," isaknya. "Aku... minta maaf..."_

_Ruki mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat."_

_"Tapi, seandainya... aku tidak mengejar kelinci itu... aku... kalian..."_

_Kou mengelus pelan sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Yuki. "Sudahlah, Yu-chan," bisiknya lembut. _

_"Tapi..." _

_Kali ini giliran Yuuma yang mengelus rambut Yuki. Tapi, bukanlah lembut seperti yang dilakukan Ruki dan Kou. Ia justru mengacak – acak rambut panjang gadis itu hingga semakin berantakan. "Kau harusnya bersyukur dan mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian ini, Yuki," tukasnya. _

_Mendengar ucapan Yuuma, ia berhenti menangis sejenak. Benar. Ia harusnya bersyukur akan kejadian ini dan belajar. Ia segera menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini," ucapnya. _

_Azusa berdiri dan mengenggam kedua tangan Yuki. "Aku... akan menemanimu... tidur, Yu-chan."_

_"Kita kan selalu tidur bersama – sama, A-kun," tukas Kou. "Kalau begitu, malam ini aku akan tidur disebelah Yu-chan."_

_"Bukankah kau selalu ditidur disampingnya?" tandas Ruki tajam. _

_Kou hanya terkekeh pelan. Ruki menghela napas pelan dan mengajak mereka semua untuk kembali. Agar Yuki tidak tersesat lagi, Kou menawarkan untuk menggandeng tangannya. Tapi, Ruki membantahnya dengan alasan bahwa Kou tak akan sanggup menjaga Yuki. Tentu saja Yuuma dan Azusa ikut tak setuju. Akhirnya, mereka berempat beradu siapa yang akan menggandeng tangan Yuki. Karena tak ada yang ingin mengalah, Yuki langsung bertindak. _

_"Kalian seperti anak kecil," kesal Yuki. "Begini saja, yang bisa menebak pertanyaanku yang bisa menggandeng tanganku."_

_"Aku tak akan kalah," ucap Ruki dengan percaya diri. _

_"Bunga apa yang melambangkan awal dan akhir?" _

_Semuanya nampak berpikir dengan keras memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Yuki. Tapi, tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar sekeras apapun mereka berpikir. Karena tak ingin menyerah, mereka masih berusaha untuk berpikir. Ruki yang biasanya langsung bisa menjawab pun cukup kesulitan, karena bunga bukanlah keahliannya. _

_"Baiklah. Waktu sudah habis," ujar Yuki. "Tak ada yang menjawab, berarti tak ada yang menang. Itu artinya tidak ada yang bisa menggandeng tanganku."_

_Rasa kecewa meliputi mereka semua. Tentunya itu membuat Yuki geli dan tertawa cukup keras. "Aku hanya bercanda," sergahnya. "Aku tidak sejahat itu kok."_

_Merasa dikerjai, keempat cowok itu segera mengacak habis – habisan rambut Yuki. Rasa takut yang melanda Yuki tadi benar – benar sudah hilang karena kehadiran mereka. Ia sungguh merasa bahagia bisa bersama mereka berempat. _

xxx

Yuuma memperhatikan tanaman mawar yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan rutinitasnya pagi ini, yaitu menyiram tanaman – tanamannya. Memang aneh mengingat dia adalah vampire tetapi melakukan kegiatan berkebun. Apa boleh buat, itu satu – satunya pekerjaan yang membuatnya tenang juga bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Ia memetik mawar putih yang ada dihadapannya dengan hati – hati. Entah kenapa, ia teringat akan masa lalunya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa ingat padahal dirinya ingin melupakan masa lalunya itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih terus mengganjal dihatinya. Apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu? _Bunga yang melambangkan awal dan akhir_.

Ia ingat ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi, tak ingat siapa yang menanyakannya. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.

"Tumben sekali kau melamun seperti itu Yuuma," ujar Ruki dari jendela.

"Bukan apa – apa," tukas Yuuma.

Ruki hanya mengangkat bahunya dan hendak pergi untuk melakukan kegiatannya. Namun, Yuuma memanggil cowok itu. "Apa kau tahu bunga yang melambangkan awal dan akhir?" tanyanya.

Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka mendalami bunga," ucapnya. "Kenapa?"

Yuuma tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia masih menatap mawar putih yang ada ditangannya, memutarnya dengan pelan. "Aku hanya ingat, seseorang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa ingat siapa dia."

"Jangan kau pedulikan," saran Ruki sebelum dirinya benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Yuuma.

Yuuma mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan ucapan Ruki barusan. Lebih baik ia tidak mempedulikan hal yang tak jelas saat ini. Mendadak angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan semua kelopak mawar putih yang ada ditangan Yuuma.

xxx

Yuki mendesah pelan sambil mengencangkan volume _earphone-_nya. Namun, nampaknya tidak berhasil karena suara – suara itu masih terdengar. Aroma darah pun langsung merebak masuk kedalam kamarnya, padahal kamar sebelah tertutup dengan rapatnya. Beruntung dirinya bukanlah darah murni sehingga ia masih bisa menahan diri ketika mencium aroma darah yang menggoda ini. Mendadak, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dikamarnya. Tentunya dengan aroma orang itu, ia bisa menebak dengan mudah siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau ada keperluan denganku, Raito-kun?" tanya Yuki. "Kukira kau sedang bersenang – senang dengan Ayato-kun dan Yui dikamarnya."

"Tadinya, sampai Ayato-kun yang memenangkan permainannya," ujar Raito. Ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Yuki yang ada dibalkon kamarnya, mengunci tubuh gadis itu. "Jadi, aku berpikir untuk bermain denganmu saja."

"Omong kosong," desis Yuki. "Kau hanya kesal karena tidak bisa menghisap darah Yui sepuasmu, kan?"

Raito hanya bergumam disekitar lehernya. Ia menghirup aroma Yuki lama – lama, bermaksud untuk menikmati aroma gadis itu dulu. Tapi, cowok itu justru menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa heran. Ia segera menarik kembali wajahnya dan menatap Yuki.

"Aneh," ujarnya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencium aroma darahmu?"

Yuki mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena aku _campuran_?" tebaknya.

"Tapi, biarlah," ujar Raito. "Asal aku bisa mencicipi darahmu, itu sudah cukup."

Belum sempat Raito mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, Yuki segera melompat dari tempatnya, mengejutkan cowok bertopi itu. Ia mendarat dengan mulus diatas rumput yang basah.

"Kurasa, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya," sergah Yuki. "Kalian tidak diperbolehkan meminum darah orang lain selain Yui."

"Siapa tepatnya yang mengatakan hal itu, Yuki-san?" tanya Reiji tajam.

Yuki mendesah. Lagi – lagi ia terjebak dalam situasi yang merepotkan dan cukup menyebalkan. Ia hanya bisa berharap kali ini ia tidak banyak bicara mengenai hal itu. Tak hanya Reiji yang sudah ada disana, Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, bahkan Shuu pun ada. Dan cowok itu sedang duduk tenang diatas pohon.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu?"

"Lalu bisakah kau menjelaskan kejadian beberapa hari lalu dan mengenai Mukami bersaudara?" tanya Reiji mengganti pertanyaannya.

Yuki mendesah lagi. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, kalau Mukami bersaudara yang mengenalkan dirinya padaku," jawabnya. "Kalau soal kejadian itu, anggap saja aku sudah memprediksinya hingga memperingatkan kalian."

"Jawaban yang sungguh tak logis," bantah Reiji. "Aku tidak bisa terima jawabanmu, Yuki-san."

"Terserah," desis Yuki. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu."


	6. Chapter 6

**Malaikat yang Jatuh ke Neraka**

"Kau punya nyali juga ya," ujar Ayato senang. "Aku suka gadis yang punya nyali besar."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," ucap Yuki.

Mendadak, punggungnya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya pun ikut merasa sakit karena serangan mendadak itu. Tentunya, rasa sakit itu bukanlah serangan dari Sakamaki bersaudara. Karena mereka semua justru nampak bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Yuki. Ia tahu bahwa ini peringatan kalau dirinya sudah bicara terlalu banyak hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan pada Sakamaki bersaudara.

"Aku... akan memperingatkan kalian satu hal lagi," ujar Yuki. Rasa sakit dipunggungnya semakin menjadi ketika ia ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengatakannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalian hanya boleh minum darah Yui. Lakukan segala cara agar Yui dengan sukarela memberikan darahnya pada kalian," ucapnya. "Jika tidak, "dia" akan bangkit kembali dari tidur panjangnya."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Yuki-san?" tanya Reiji tak sabaran. Cowok berkacamata itu nampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena tak kunjung menerima jawaban dari Yuki. Ia menatap tajam dari balik kacamata tipisnya. Sementara itu, Yuki hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit ini. Tubuhnya benar – benar sudah mati rasa.

"Aku yakin, kau bisa memikirkannya dengan baik, Reiji-san," tukas Yuki pelan. Kemudian, ia menghilang dari hadapan Sakamaki bersaudara. Ia sudah mengatakannya dan tinggal menunggu reaksi dari keenam bersaudara itu.

xxx

Malam yang biasa di sekolah yang luar biasa. Ia memang sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tapi, karena baginya tidak terlalu penting jadi ia melupakannya saja. Sejak Sakamaki bersaudara masuk kedalam gedung sekolah banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka, terutama perempuan. Akan tetapi, ada juga mata yang menatap Yuki dan Yui dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan. Yuki sendiri tidak peduli selama mereka tidak membuat masalah. Berbeda dengan Yui yang kelihatannya sedikit risih.

Begitu mereka akan berpisah untuk berjalan keruang kelas masing – masing, Yuki melihat sosok orang itu diujung koridor. Tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala sedang menatapnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, merasa tak berdaya karena tatapannya yang terkesan haus akan darah.

"Konbanwa," sapanya pada Yui. Orang itu memakai jas putih panjang, menandakan bahwa dia adalah guru kesehatan.

"Konbanwa," balas Yui sopan. "Ano... apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Orang itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru memperhatikan wajah Yui, yang memang Yuki akui terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Yuki bisa menebak dengan mudah alasannya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan karena darahnya yang minum oleh Sakamaki bersaudara.

"Wajahmu pucat," kata orang itu. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Ah... saya baik – baik saja."

"Oi, chichinasi, ada apa?" tanya Ayato. Ia menatap heran kearah guru kesehatan itu, seolah pernah melihatnya. Namun, ekspresi itu langsung berubah seperti marah karena telah mengambil mainan kesayangannya. "Siapa orang ini?"

"Saya hanyalah seorang guru kesehatan disekolah ini," ucapnya sopan. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yuki yang memang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannya. Yuki bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu tersenyum padanya. Ia tidak bisa menebak arti senyum yang dilemparkan padanya.

Orang itu segera permisi dan menyuruh mereka untuk kekelas karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ketika melewati Yuki, ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari orang itu, membuat dirinya merinding.

"Ada apa Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui, memergokinya masih menatap kepergian guru kesehatan itu.

Yuki segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa – apa."

Karena merasa bosan terus menerus dikelas, Yuki memutuskan untuk pergi. Toh, ia yakin pelajaran berikutnya akan kosong. Ia memikirkan untuk pergi menemui Yui dilantai 3. Tapi, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi keatas atap sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, ia mencium aroma itu lagi. Ia segera menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling dan mendapati orang itu sedang berbaring diatas keramik dingin sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Tangannya yang besar kembali merogoh sebuah kantung kecil diatas tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia mendecak kesal karena ternyata isinya sudah habis.

Yuki tertawa pelan dan berjalan menghampiri orang itu diam – diam. Tangannya terjulur kedepan, menawari orang itu makanan yang sama. Orang itu mendongak dan melihat Yuki yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau masih suka makan gula batu ya, Yuuma-kun," ujarnya geli.

"Kau?!" serunya tak percaya. Ia segera bangun dan menatap Yuki tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Tempat ini kan tempat umum, bukan tempat pribadimu," cibir Yuki. Tangannya masih terjulur, menawari cowok itu bungkusan gula batu. "Untukmu."

"Tidak butuh," tolaknya. "Untuk apa kau memberikan itu padaku?"

"Karena punyamu sudah habis, makanya kuberi yang baru," jawab Yuki santai. "Kau yakin tidak mau? Biasanya kau tidak akan menolak jika diberi gula batu."

Yuuma mendecak kesal sambil merebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Yuki. Yuki hanya tersenyum, melihat Yuuma kembali berbaring keposisi semulanya. Karena tak ingin mengganggu cowok itu, Yuki memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi, suara berat cowok itu ketika memanggil dirinya langsung membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku selalu makan gula batu?" tanyanya pelan.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yuki diam. Jelas ia tahu karena ia mengenal Yuuma. Tapi, bagi Yuuma, ia hanyalah seorang gadis aneh yang tiba – tiba muncul dihadapannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk cowok dihadapannya saat ini. Ingin menumpahkan semua penderitaannya selama ini. Tapi, ia menahan diri. Ia tak ingin merusak rencananya. Ia hanya perlu bertahan hingga semua ini selesai.

"Oi, aku bertanya padamu," sahutnya kesal.

"Aku hanya melihatmu dan berasumsi bahwa kau selalu makan gula batu."

"Mengerikan. Kau memata – mataiku?"

"Enak saja," bantah Yuki. "Untuk apa aku memata – mataimu? Itu membuang – buang waktuku."

"Bicara denganmu juga sebenarnya membuang waktuku," sindir Yuuma.

"Bagiku tidak," tukas Yuki. "Bicara denganmu justru membuat lukaku terobati."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Yuki mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu," ujarnya asal.

Yuuma bangkit kembali dan menatap Yuki, bermaksud untuk menghajarnya. Namun, ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat raut wajah Yuki.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu kalau waktunya sudah tepat," ucap Yuki. "Sampai saat itu tiba... jangan mati, Yuuma-kun."

"Jangan seenaknya membunuhku," tukas Yuuma kesal. Cowok itu langsung berdiri dan mengangkat kerah seragam Yuki. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah gadis aneh dan sombong ini. Namun, tangannya gemetar, tak mampu melakukannya. Biasanya, ia akan dengan mudah meninju siapa saja jika ada yang membuatnya kesal. Baik itu laki – laki ataupun perempuan. Tapi, untuk gadis aneh ini, entah mengapa ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Kalau aku memaksamu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang?" ancam Yuuma.

"Aku akan terima pukulanmu sampai kau puas," sahut Yuki. "Tapi, kau harus janji padaku jangan mati lagi Yuuma-kun. Jangan melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan dirimu. Juga Ruki-nii, Kou-kun, dan Azusa-kun."

"Memangnya kau ini si-"

"Kumohon, berjanjilah padaku!" potong Yuki. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup melihat wajah Yuuma lebih lama lagi. "Kumohon..."

Yuki bisa mendengar Yuuma menghela napas panjang. Cowok itu segera melepaskan cengkramannya, menatap Yuki. "Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

"Aku... hanyalah gadis aneh yang tiba – tiba muncul dihadapanmu," jawabnya lirih.

Yuki menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk pergi dari sana. Ia harus pergi secepatnya dari sana. Karena jika tidak, ia tidak yakin bisa menampung air matanya lebih lama lagi. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia kembali menghadap Yuuma yang sekarang berbaring ditempat yang sama.

"Jika bisa, aku akan membantu kalian dalam menjalankan rencana itu," kata Yuki.

"Terserah kau saja," umpat Yuuma.

xxx

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dirinya menarik napas didepan pintu ruang kesehatan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan... tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tanyakan dengan guru kesehatan itu. Selama ini, orang itu tak pernah ada setiap kali ia kembali untuk melakukan rencananya. Tapi, kali ini, mendadak ia datang. Mendatangi Sakamaki bersaudara juga Yui.

Ia menarik napas panjang untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan. Dirinya segera masuk dan mendapati orang itu sedang membaca suatu berkas dimejanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, _Lucifer-_ku?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari berkas yang ia baca.

"Aku akan langsung bicara keintinya," tukas Yuki. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ia meletakkan kembali berkasnya dan menatap Yuki. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan kosong hingga membuat Yuki merinding. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu, ia tak pernah mengerti meski ia ingin mengerti.

Yuki hendak mengatakan sekali lagi pertanyaannya. Namun, suaranya berhenti keluar begitu orang itu sudah ada didepan matanya, mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa memikirkan alasannya, _Lucifer-_ku," jawabnya pelan.

"Namaku bukanlah _Lucifer_," sergah Yuki. "Tapi, Yuki."

Orang itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yuki. "Secara tak langsung iya," tukasnya pelan. "Akatsuki memiliki arti yang sama dengan "malaikat jatuh". Dengan kata lain, "Lucifer" sang malaikat yang jatuh keneraka."

Yuki mendengus pelan dan menepis tangan orang itu dari wajahnya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertahan karena rasa sakit itu tiba – tiba muncul kembali. Mendadak keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang dan ia segera jatuh kelantai yang dingin dan keras. Kedua tangan dan kakinya mati rasa. Tubuhnya pun gemetar dengan hebat.

Kemudian, ia bisa melihat sulur tanaman berduri melilit tangan dan kakinya. Sulur tanaman berduri itu tidak menggores tubuh Yuki sama sekali. Mereka seperti hidup diatas kulit pucat Yuki. Mahkota mawar hitam pun berada dimana – mana, mengelilingi tubuh Yuki.

"Kau... Karl... apa yang... kau lakukan?" desis Yuki.

Karl, guru kesehatan itu, berlutut didepan Yuki, mengangkat dagunya kembali. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat Yuki yang merintih kesakitan. Dengan cepatnya, ia merobek blazer juga kemeja seragam sekolah Yuki, memperlihatkan punggungnya.

"Nani wo..."

"Mawar hitammu semakin merekah," ujar Karl pelan. Ia berdiri kembali dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kau berhasil kali ini, _Lucifer-_ku."

Karl menghilang begitu saja dihadapan Yuki, meninggalkan dirinya yang mengerang kesakitan.

* * *

Konbanwa : Selamat malam

Nani wo : Apa ya...


	7. Chapter 7

**Balas Budi dan Rencana**

Yuuma terus melangkah dikoridor lantai 2, memikirkan ucapan dari gadis aneh yang ia temui diatap beberapa menit lalu. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini pada ucapan orang asing. Akan tetapi, ia merasa gadis itu bukanlah orang asing dalam kehidupannya. Ia mengenali gadis itu, tapi tak bisa mengingatnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia melihat Kou dan Azusa yang sedang berjalan tepat kearahnya. Kedua cowok itu juga menyadari kehadiran Yuuma. Ia mendesis pelan karena bertemu dengan saudaranya yang menurutnya cukup merepotkan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yuuma.

"Hanya berjalan – jalan. Ya kan, Azusa-kun?" sahut Kou.

Azusa tidak menjawab. Ia justru memandang kekanan kirinya, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Azusa-kun?" tanya Kou.

"Aku mencium... sesuatu..." jawabnya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Kou dan Yuuma segera menajamkan indera penciuman mereka. Benar. Ada bau aneh yang tak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Aroma aneh yang manis seperti gula, namun samar – samar juga ada bau busuk. Karena penasaran, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mencari sumber aroma itu. Setelah menyusuri koridor lantai 2, mereka sampai diruang kesehatan.

Aroma itu langsung menyerbu mereka ketika pintu dibuka. Mahkota mawar hitam pun memenuhi lantai ruang kesehatan. Juga sulur tanaman berduri yang berasal entah dari mana.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" desis Yuuma.

"Benarkah ini ruang kesehatan?" tanya Kou memastikan. "Aku seperti berada disebuah rumah kaca penuh dengan mawar hitam dan sulur berdurinya."

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk dan memeriksa kedalam. Aroma manis yang mereka cium ketika pintu dibuka hilang dalam sekejap, digantikan dengan bau busuk yang menyengat. Tak hanya itu saja. Mereka juga menemukan seseorang yang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri dilantai dekat jendela. Yuuma mengenali orang itu dan berusaha mendekatinya.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang selalu bersama emuneko-chan?" tanya Kou sambil mengingat – ingat.

Benar, gadis yang ada dipangkuan Yuuma saat ini adalah gadis aneh itu, Akatsuki Yuki. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Tidak, ia terlihat seperti mayat jika dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang pingsan. Yuuma merasakan tangannya basah. Ketika ia melihatnya, cairan hitam melumuri telapak tangannya. Ia baru sadar kalau seragam belakang gadis itu robek dan memperlihatkan punggungnya.

"Mawar hitam?" tanya Yuuma.

Punggungnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan tato bergambar mawar hitam. Hanya saja, ukurannya cukup besar dan nyaris menutupi punggungnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kou pada Yuuma. "Kita tak mungkin membiarkannya disini begitu saja."

Yuuma mendecak kesal. Kou benar. Tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis aneh ini begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini.

xxx

Yuki mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisinya. Seolah ada yang menyetrumnya, ia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kaca yang ada disudut ruangan. Kemeja bagian belakangnya koyak, memperlihatkan punggungnya. Ia mendesah pelan dan terkulai diatas karpet.

Ia menyadari hal lain lagi. Ia sedang tidak berada dikamarnya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Kamar itu tidak besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Kamar itu juga tertata dengan rapi meski Yuki berani bertaruh tak ada yang menempatinya.

Suara pintu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati cowok berbadan tinggi masuk kedalam dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar," katanya datar sambil meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja.

"Yuuma-kun... ini dimana?"

"Berada dikamar tentunya," jawab Yuuma.

Yuki mengangguk, merasa bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. Ia menunduk, tak tahu harus bicara apa pada cowok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, Ruki dan yang lain masuk kedalam kamar. Berbeda dengan Ruki dan Kou yang hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya, Azusa menghampiri Yuki yang termenung diam.

"Kau... baik – baik... saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Yuki mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Kalian... melihatnya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah mawar hitam dipunggungmu, ya kami melihatnya," ujar Ruki.

"Sudah pasti kalian melihatnya ya," cibir Yuki pelan. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan pelan – pelan, namun tak bisa. Sesuatu seolah menahannya untuk tidak kemana – mana. Ketika ia melihat kakinya, sulur tanaman berduri melingkari kedua kakinya. Anehnya, Mukami bersaudara tidak melihat sulur yang melilit kakinya itu.

_Kenapa harus sekarang?! _Seru Yuki dalam hati.

"Ada apa... Akatsuki-san?" tanya Azusa, menyadari raut wajah Yuki yang gelisah.

"Tidak ada apa – apa," tukas Yuki.

"Kau bisa... berdiri?" Azusa kembali bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yuki meraihnya dan mencoba berdiri. Namun, lilitan sulur berduri itu makin kuat hingga kakinya tak bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Ia kembali terjatuh keatas lantai.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Kou yang tahu – tahu sudah didepan Yuki. Alis cowok pirang itu bertautan, seolah merasa heran karena melihat sesuatu. "Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Kali ini giliran Yuki yang bingung. "Kau... melihatnya, Kou-kun?" tanya Yuki was – was.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu tidak bisa berdiri sejak tadi?" Kou memastikan.

Yuki tak bisa mengelak dan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tak berguna karena disaat seperti ini tubuhnya justru tidak mau mendengar perintahnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sejak tadi sudah ia tahan.

"Tapi, aku yakin akan baik – baik saja," tukas Yuki. "Kakiku pasti bisa digerakan lagi."

"Dan kau bermaksud untuk berdiam diri diatas lantai?" tandas Ruki tajam.

Yuki tak menjawab. Jika bisa, ia mungkin akan merangkak sampai tempat tidurnya. Namun, kakinya benar – benar tak bisa digerakan dan mati rasa. Ruki mendesah pelan dan menyuruh Yuuma membawa Yuki keatas ranjangnya.

"Tu-"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti saja perintah Ruki," sergah Yuuma. Dengan mudahnya, cowok itu mengangkat tubuh Yuki diatas pundaknya. Ia kemudian menurunkannya dengan hati – hati agar Yuki tidak merasakan sakit dikakinya.

"Arigatou..." gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih setelah kakimu bisa bergerak, Yuki-chan," ujar Kou. "Oh iya, Yuuma-kun membuatkanmu makanan. Jadi, makanlah selagi kau masih bisa makan."

Yuki mengangguk. Setelah itu, Mukami bersaudara keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Yuki sendirian. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang berada diatas meja sebelah kasurnya dan memakan sesuap. Air matanya langsung menetes begitu ia menelan makanan buatan Yuuma.

"Asin..." isaknya pelan.

xxx

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah tipis tirai memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Yuki mengusap kedua matanya dan segera bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia seperti merasa tidak tidur selama berjam – jam. Namun, itu membuatnya lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kemarin malam. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melihat sulur berduri dikakinya sudah tidak ada. Ia pun bisa menggerakan jari kakinya dengan bebas tanpa merasa kesakitan.

Yuki mencoba berjalan disekitar kamarnya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang karena rasa sakit dikakinya benar – benar sudah hilang. Tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melompat dari sana. Sayangnya, ada seseorang yang kebetulan sedang berada dibawahnya. Mereka berdua sama – sama terkejut dan kejadian itu berlalu dengan cepat.

Yuki mengelus kepalanya yang membentur kepala orang itu.

"Cepat minggir!" serunya.

Yuki segera sadar dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. "Gomen, Yuuma-kun," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam.

"Kau gila ya?!" bentak Yuuma. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu perempuan yang gila sepertimu."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu," sergah Yuki tak kalah kencang.

"Hah?! Kau mau berkelahi?!"

Yuki ingin mengelak ucapan Yuuma barusan. Akan tetapi, suara Kou yang terdengar dari jendela mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Doushita no futari to mo?" tanya Kou heran.

"Yuuma-kun..."

"Kono onna ga..."

Baik Yuki dan Yuuma saling pandang. Tapi, kemudian mereka segera membuang muka. Kou tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua karena bicara secara bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Ruki disebelah Kou, tentunya dengan tatapan tak suka. Yuki dan Yuuma bisa merasakan bulu mereka merinding ketika melihat Ruki yang menatap dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Kalian berdua tahu kalau sudah menganggu konsentrasiku," tandas Ruki.

"Gomenasai," ucap Yuki pelan.

"Dan kau," ujar Ruki sambil menunjuk Yuki. "Sampai kapan kau akan memakai seragammu yang sudah tak layak pakai itu?"

Yuki baru sadar kalau dirinya masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mendadak pandangannya gelap. Ia segera menyingkirkan sesuatu yang ada diwajahnya. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam besar dan Yuki menyadari jaket itu milik Yuuma.

"Pakai itu sampai Kou membawakanmu baju baru," katanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Kenapa harus aku, Yuuma-kun?" protes Kou. "Tapi, biarlah. Toh, aku suka memilihkan baju untuk perempuan."

"Arigatou," ucap Yuki pelan. Ia segera memakai jaket hitam itu. Rasanya aneh karena jaket itu sangat besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang lumayan kecil. Tapi, setidaknya bisa menutupi punggungnya yang terbuka. Ia menghirup aroma jaket itu dalam – dalam. Aroma yang ia rindukan langsung memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Sementara Kou menyiapkan baju untuknya, Ruki dan Yuuma sudah kembali pada kegiatan awal mereka. Yuuma sangat sibuk diladang sayurnya hingga lupa kalau Yuki masih ada disana. Yuki sendiri tersenyum geli mengingat cowok berwajah garang itu sangat menyukai berkebun. Cowok itu bahkan akan melakukan apapun demi sayur – sayuran yang ia tanam. Matanya tak sengaja menatap tumbuhan mawar yang ada dipojok ladang sayurnya. Bunga mawar itu berbunga dengan indahnya, tanda bahwa mereka dirawat dengan sangat baik. Disamping mawar merah yang lumayan banyak, ada juga beberapa mawar putih yang tumbuh disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Yuuma was – was.

"Hanya... melihat tumbuhan mawarmu," jawab Yuki. "Kau suka mawar?"

"Tidak juga," ujar Yuuma. "Aku menanamnya untuk mengenang teman – temanku dulu."

Yuki menggumam, mengerti maksud Yuuma. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan memungut sebuah bunga mawar yang ada ditanah. Kelopaknya pun sudah berguguran, seolah memang sudah waktunya untuk jatuh.

"Bunga yang melambangkan awal dan akhir ya?" gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau?!" ujar Yuuma yang tahu – tahu sudah ada dibelakang Yuki. "Apa kau tau jawabannya?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yuki. Ia melebarkan matanya, tak percaya karena Yuuma mengingat pertanyaan itu. "Yuuma-kun... kau mengingat pertanyaan itu?"

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu tadi," tukas Yuuma.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau-"

"Yuki-chan," seru Kou tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ditangan Kou terdapat kantung besar yang ia yakini berisi pakaian untuknnya. "Kuharap kau suka pilihanku. Aku agak pemilih dalam urusan _fashion_."

"Arigatou, Kou-kun," ujar Yuki. "Aku akan ganti pakaianku dulu."

Yuki langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia bersumpah akan merutuki dirinya karena bicara seperti itu. Beruntung Kou datang disaat yang tepat sebelum dirinya mengatakan hal itu. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada cowok itu.

"Anak bodoh!" umpatnya saat ia sudah sampai kamarnya. "Kenapa kau bisa kehilangan kendalimu?!"

xxx

Ia benar – benar sudah berhutang budi banyak pada Mukami bersaudara kali ini. Selain membiarkannya untuk menginap dan memperlakukannya seperti bagian dari mereka, Ruki bahkan mengatur seragam baru untuknya. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Tidak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikan mereka.

Begitu ia sampai disekolah, Yui langsung memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Sakamaki bersaudara pun sampai ada dibelakang Yui, yang ia yakin bukan untuk mengatakan kekhawatiran mereka.

"Kemarin kau kemana, Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui. "Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Menginap dirumah teman baruku," ujar Yuki bohong. "Aku lupa memberitahu kalian karena terlalu asyik berada disana."

"Cih! Aku seperti orang bodoh saja mencemaskanmu," umpat Subaru.

"Nee, Yuki-chan. Lain kali ajak aku juga kalau kau akan menginap dirumah temanmu," pinta Raito.

"Aku tidak janji, Raito-kun," ucap Yuki.

Setelah itu, Reiji segera menyuruh mereka semua masuk kelas karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Sebenarnya, jika bisa, Yuki ingin pergi menemui Mukami bersaudara. Namun, tatapan intimidasi Reiji yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya diam dan terpaksa mengikuti perintahnya. Yuki tak terlalu ambisius dengan pelajarannya karena ia yakin pelajaran disini hanya mengulang – ulang, seperti kaset kusut. Dan ia sudah bosan mendengarnya berulang kali.

Akhirnya, setelah duduk diam mendengarkan pelajaran sampai selesai, jam pulang pun berbunyi. Yuki dengan cepat membereskan bukunya dan melesat keluar. Ia harus menemui Mukami bersaudara untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tahu mereka ada dimana sebelum pulang ke mansion mereka. Maka dari itu, ia segera berlari dengan cepat, berharap mereka ada disana.

Ia bernapas lega ketika melihat Mukami bersaudara tepat berada diujung koridor lantai 3. Setelah mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan, ia menghampiri keempat cowok itu.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" tanyanya, berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Bukan urusanmu," hardik Yuuma. "Ada apa? Kau kesini bukan untuk menggangu kami lagi kan?"

"Sayangnya, iya," ucap Yuki. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mukami bersaudara. "Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa – apa, Yuki-chan," ujar Kou.

"Sebenarnya, mengatakan terima kasih saja tidak cukup. Setidaknya, aku harus membalas kebaikan kalian," tukas Yuki. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang – matang mengenai hal ini. Dan sudah saatnya ia melakukannya.

"Aku akan membantu kalian menjalankan rencana "Adam dan Eve" itu," ujarnya tegas.

Mukami bersaudara terkejut, tak percaya mendengar ucapan Yuki yang baru saja keluar. Yuuma maju menghadang, hendak melakukan sesuatu pada Yuki. Tapi, langsung dicegah oleh Ruki.

"Menarik," katanya. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang rencana kami?"

"Tidak begitu banyak," jawab Yuki. "Aku akan membantu kalian. Kalian sendiri yang mengajariku untuk membalas budi seseorang. Bukan. Maksudku, mengatakannya padaku."

Yuki segera permisi dari hadapan Mukami bersaudara. Benar. Ia sudah memikirkannya dan tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Membantu Mukami bersaudara juga mencegah tragedi itu terulang kembali.

* * *

Doushita no futari to mo : Ada ada kalian berdua

Kono onna ga : perempuan ini


	8. Chapter 8

Gomennasai karena terlambat update. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan didunia nyata sampai tak sempat meng-update chapter terbaru. But, don't worry. You can enjoy my fanfic again.

And, aku mengingatkan lagi. Fanfiction ini bukan punyaku. Aku hanya menulis imajinasi liar dengan menggunakan anime/game ini sebagai karakternya.

Arigatou gozaimatsu :)

* * *

**Adam dan Eve**

Karena tak ada pekerjaan sama sekali dan ia merasa sangat bosan, Yuki memutuskan untuk bermain sejenak dikamar Yui. Ia menghela napas lega karena aroma Sakamaki bersaudara tidak ada didalam kamar Yui. Yui segera membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh... Yuki-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Yui, sedikit terkejut melihat Yuki yang berada didepan kamarnya.

"Aku bosan dikamar. Jadi, kupikir bisa bermain atau mengobrol sebentar dikamarmu."

Yui tersenyum dengan lebar sambil mempersilahkan Yuki masuk kekamarnya. "Dengan senang hati kuterima ajakanmu."

Tak ada yang berbeda dari kamar Yui sejak terakhir kali ia mengingatnya. Kamar itu besar dan tentunya terkesan mewah, seperti mansion ini. Mereka berdua duduk diatas ranjang Yui sambil bercerita macam – macam. Awalnya dari kehidupan Yui yang terpaksa pindah karena ayahnya pergi keluar kota. Kemudian berbicara mengenai masa lalu mereka yang tentunya masih teringat jelas dalam pikiran mereka berdua. Tawa canda mereka berdua bergema didalam kamar.

"Tapi, akhir – akhir ini aku mimpi aneh," ujar Yui muram. "Mimpi itu terus berulang – ulang hingga membuatku merinding."

"Mimpi seperti apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yuki.

Yui memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba mengingat mimpi yang ia lihat. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan jelas. Tapi, yang jelas seseorang berbicara padaku dan memanggilku "Eve.""

"Lalu? Apa ada hal lagi yang kau ingat?"

"Hng... tidak terlalu banyak. Karena aku hanya melihat sekelilingku yang putih dan seseorang yang wajahnya tak kukenal," lanjut Yui.

Yuki manggut – manggut. Meski sebenarnya ia penasaran siapa yang Yui lihat dalam mimpinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak memaksa gadis itu. Toh, menurut Yuki, itu pasti sebuah pertanda bahwa "kebangkitan" akan terjadi tak lama lagi. Sebersit ide jahil muncul didalam benaknya.

"Nee, nee, Yui," ujar Yuki. "Diantara Sakamaki bersaudara, apa ada yang kau suka?"

Wajah Yui yang pucat mendadak memerah. "Ke-ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Yuki-chan?" tanyanya gugup.

"Habis, kau kan sudah lama tinggal dengan mereka. Mungkin saja kau tertarik dari salah satu mereka," ujar Yuki jahil. "Kau tahu, semua teman sekelasku mengangumi Sakamaki bersaudara."

"Kupikir... tidak ada..." ucap Yui pelan.

Yuki bergumam, tidak yakin dengan jawaban Yui barusan. "Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu, Yui. Kau tahu, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong."

"Kau sendiri, apa ada orang yang kau suka?" elak Yui.

Yuki cemberut karena Yui baru saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi, ia angkat tangan saja. Percuma memaksa Yui jika sudah berurusan dengan hal yang cukup privasi.

"Sayangnya tidak ada," ujar Yuki. "Aku saja baru beberapa minggu berada dikota ini, tidak mungkin langsung menyukai seseorang."

"Bagaimana dengan Mukami bersaudara?" tanya Yui. "Mereka juga tidak kalah keren dengan Sakamaki bersaudara, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Yui barusan membuat Yuki langsung terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Yui akan menyinggung soal Mukami bersaudara. Ini benar – benar diluar pemikirannya. Jika bisa, ia ingin mengelak dari pertanyaan Yui barusan atau menghindari segala macam tentang Mukami bersaudara. Tapi, melihat mata Yui yang sedikit berbinar membuat Yuki mati rasa. Ia bingung dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui, membuyarkan lamunan Yuki.

"Aa... kupikir juga... tidak," bohong Yuki. "Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan Mukami bersaudara. Mereka juga terlihat misterius sekali."

Yui bergumam sesuatu. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama," ujarnya. "Aku seperti merasa... Mukami bersaudara itu sama seperti Sakamaki bersaudara."

"Maksudmu sama?" tanya Yuki.

"Eh?! Tidak. Bukan apa – apa."

xxx

Yuki menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berada diperpustakaan. Entah dorongan apa hingga ia bisa menginjakan kakinya ditempat yang menurutnya lumayan membosankan. Tentunya dengan _earphone_-nya, ia menelusuri punggung buku dengan jari telunjuknya, mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kedua alisnya bertautan begitu ia menemukan sebuah buku yang sama sekali tak ada judulnya. Ia mengambilnya dan mendapati sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan mawar putih ditengahnya. Karena merasa penasaran, Yuki memutuskan untuk membaca buku itu. Ia mencari tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk membaca buku. Namun, matanya justru menemukan seseorang yang sedang asyik membaca buku disalah satu meja dipojok perpustakaan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Yuki sopan pada orang itu.

Mata peraknya berhasil teralihkan dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan menatap Yuki. Ia mendesah pelan dan mempersilahkan Yuki duduk disebrangnya.

"Apa yang kau baca, Ruki nii?"

"Sebuah buku," jawabnya sedikit ketus.

Yuki mencibir dalam hati. Namun, ia tidak melanjutkan untuk bertanya. Yuki tahu betul sifat Ruki yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang ia baca. Jadi, ia membiarkan cowok itu untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia sendiri membuka buku yang ia bawa tadi dan segera membacanya.

Yuki cukup terkejut begitu membuka buku itu. Ternyata buku itu sebuah buku bergambar yang anehnya sama sekali tidak ada judulnya. Ia membacanya dengan seksama, mencoba menebak judul dari ceritanya.

"Adam dan Eve," gumam Yuki pelan.

Meski terdengar seperti berbisik, Ruki justru bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Cowok berambut hitam keperakan itu langsung meletakan buku yang ia pegang dan menatap kearah Yuki. Merasa seperti ditatapi, Yuki segera menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat Ruki yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa kau tahu cerita Adam dan Eve?" tanya Ruki.

"Cerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang tinggal disurga, tapi diturunkan kebumi karena memakan buah terlarang, kan?" jawab Yuki.

"Dan sejauh apa kau mengetahui rencana kami?" Ruki kembali bertanya dan kali ini nadanya lebih memerintah dibanding sebelumnya.

Yuki terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan kalau ia tahu semuanya. Hingga akhir dari kegagalan dari rencana itu. Ia menarik napas pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak tegang.

"Tidak begitu banyak," jawabnya. "Aku hanya tahu bahwa Komori Yui adalah "Eve". Yui harus mencari dan menjadikan orang yang dipilihnya sebagai "Adam" untuk memperbaiki keturunan darah murni. Dan yang bisa menjadi "Adam" hanyalah Sakamaki bersaudara, karena mereka vampire berdarah murni."

"Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, Yuki-chan?" tanya Kou yang sudah berada dibelakang Ruki.

_Semuanya hingga akhir, Kou-kun,_ ralat Yuki dalam hati.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Akatsuki Yuki?" tanya Ruki tajam.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan?" tukas Yuki. "Aku akan membantu kalian menjalankan rencana itu."

"Kau... berbohong..." ujar Azusa yang ada dibelakang Yuki.

"Sudah kubilang kalau gadis aneh ini tidak bicara yang sebenarnya," sambung Yuuma kesal.

Yuki mendecak kesal. Tapi, ia juga tersenyum lebar. Meski mereka tidak mengenal Yuki, ia selalu percaya kalau jauh didalam hati mereka yang telah membusuk, masih ada sisa ingatan mengenai Yuki. Salah satunya adalah hal yang mereka lakukan pada Yuki saat ini, memojokkan dirinya.

"Kalian selalu saja bisa tau kalau aku bicara bohong," ujar Yuki lirih.

_Justru itulah yang membuatku tak bisa jauh dari kalian, _batin Yuki. _Membiarkanku menjadi diriku sendiri._

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" tuntut Ruki.

"Kalau membantu kalian menjalankan rencana kalian, itu murni tujuanku sejak awal," ujar Yuki. "Tujuanku yang lain adalah mencegah tragedi itu terulang kembali."

"Tragedi?" tanya Ruki.

Yuki berdiri, membawa buku yang belum selesai ia baca. Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada Mukami bersaudara. Tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan "orang itu" menyakiti kalian lagi," ucap Yuki bersumpah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merasakan yang namanya kematian sekali lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuki undur diri dari hadapan Mukami bersaudara yang terdiam. Yuki harus segera pergi dari sana, sebelum emosinya memuncak karena ingatan masa lalu yang mendadak muncul kepermukaan.

xxx

"Cih! Apa – apaan gadis itu?" decak Yuuma. "Seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu."

"Kou, apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh?" tanya Ruki pada Kou.

"Sudah," jawab cowok pirang itu. "Informasi mengenai Yuki-chan benar – benar sedikit. Selain dia seorang anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh sebuah keluarga, tidak ada info apa – apa lagi mengenainya."

"Yatim... piatu..." gumam Azusa.

"Tapi, ada satu informasi yang cukup aneh bagiku," ucap Kou.

"Informasi aneh?" tanya Yuuma.

"Saat berumur 5 tahun, Yuki-chan pernah dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh sekelompok orang. Kalian tahu, percobaannya itu berkaitan dengan kehidupan abadi," jelas Kou.

"Maksudmu percobaan menjadi vampire?" tebak Ruki mengambil kesimpulan.

Kou mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

Ruki mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, tetap jalankan rencana yang sudah kita susun. Kita akan lihat benarkah Akatsuki Yuki akan membantu kita atau tidak," perintah Ruki.

Kou, Yuuma, dan Azusa mengangguk mengerti. Segeranya mereka kembali pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, meninggalkan Ruki yang ingin berkonstentrasi pada bacaannya. Sejak awal bertemu dengan Akatsuki Yuki, Ruki selalu merasa aneh. Seperti ada perasaan bergejolak tiap kali melihat gadis itu. Ia akui ada aura misterius yang menyelubungi disekitar Yui. Dan yang lebih misterius lagi, mengapa Yuki bisa tahu mengenai mereka juga rencana mereka? Apakah mereka pernah bertemu?

Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, _batin Ruki. _Jika memang pernah bertemu, aku pasti akan ingat dengan jelas._

Akhirnya, karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, Ruki melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Ia akan memikirkan jawabannya, setelah memastikan ucapan Akatsuki Yuki sebelumnya.

xxx

Karena merasa terganggu dengan aroma darah Yui yang merebak masuk kedalam kamarnya, Yuki memutuskan untuk pergi. Tentunya dengan membawa buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Sebenarnya, Yuki sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk meminjam buku. Tapi, karena ia merasa tertarik dengan buku itu akhirnya ia meminjamnya.

Setelah berjalan – jalan sebentar, Yuki memutuskan untuk membaca bukunya dibawah pohon dekat danau. Usai memasang _earphone_-nya, ia mulai membaca bukunya.

Buku itu menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang tinggal disurga. Kehidupan mereka berdua sangat bahagia, karena apa yang mereka inginkan pasti ada disana. Tapi, suatu hari kehidupan mereka berubah drastis. Sebelum mereka tinggal disurga, mereka sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak memakan atau pun mendekati sebuah pohon yang hanya ada satu disurga.

Sayangnya sang gadis termakan oleh godaan iblis. Ia pun pergi ketempat pohon itu, memetik buahnya, dan memakannya. Buah itu belum pernah ia makan dan rasanya pun sangat lezat. Sang gadis hendak mengambil satu lagi untuk dimakannya, namun ia justru tertangkap basah oleh sang pemuda. Sang gadis hendak menceritakan mengenai buah terlarang itu. Namun, belum sempat mengatakannya, sang gadis menghilang secara tiba – tiba dihadapan sang pemuda. Ia segera menyadari bahwa sang gadis sudah tak berada disurga lagi, melainkan dibumi dan hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Karena tak tahan, sang pemuda pun memohon agar hidup dibumi dan tinggal bersama kembali dengan sang gadis.

"Adam dan Eve," gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghela napas panjang sambil menutup bukunya. Sejauh yang ia amati, "kebangkitan" seharusnya sudah dimulai dalam diri Yui. Hanya saja, kelihatannya kali ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama dari perkiraannya. Mengingat Yui sama sekali belum menemukan pasangannya untuk dijadikan "Adam."

"Tidak!" tukasnya. "Jika dibiarkan semakin lama, justru "orang itu" akan mengambil alih jiwa Yui."

Yuki harus segera bertindak untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Ia tidak boleh mengulangi tragedi itu lagi.


	9. Chapter 9

Yahoo~ Gomen nee karena telat lagi udpate chapternya. Sama dengan alasan yang sebelumnya, ada banyak banget hal yang harus diurus didunia nyata. Sampe kadang - kadang lupa buat ngelanjutin chapter fanfic ini hehehe.

Tapi, tidak usah khawatir. Meski sibuk, aku tentu akan selalu menyempatkan diri buat melanjutkan fanfic ini. Oh iya, karena aku nggak maen gamenya dan hanya bergantung pada review beberapa temen, jadinya tidak terlalu tahu pasti mengenai chapter yang bakal aku udpate kedepannya. Jadi, harap dimaklumin ya :)

Okeh. Selamat membaca.

* * *

**Tanda Seorang Kriminal**

Ruki mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha sadar dari mimpi aneh yang ia lihat barusan. Ia mencoba mengingat mimpinya itu, tapi tak bisa. Hanya potongan – potongan kecil yang bisa ia ingat. Termasuk sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang belum pernah ia lihat. Namun, ia justru merasa pernah melihat gadis itu... tidak, lebih tepatnya mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

_"Ruki nii."_

Suara gadis itu yang memanggil dirinya masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Sekeras apa pun Ruki mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan gadis itu dalam pikirannya, semakin sering ia melihat gadis itu dalam mimpinya.

Akhirnya, karena pusing juga memikirkan hal yang tak jelas, Ruki memutuskan untuk bangun dari ranjanganya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat kaca yang memantulkan bayangan punggungnya. Ia tersenyum masam ketika melihat luka lama yang ada dipunggungnya. Sungguh luka lama yang sampai sekarang ingin ia hapus dari ingatannya namun tak bisa.

xxx

_Suara piring pecah menggema diseluruh ruangan, bahkan sampai terdengar dari luar ruangan itu. Tak hanya itu saja, suara anak lelaki yang sedang membentak pun tak kalah kencangnya dengan suara piring pecah. Pelayan yang tadi tak sengaja memecahkan piring pun hanya bisa menunduk dalam – dalam dan mendengar bentakan si anak lelaki. _

_"Hanya membersihkan peralatan saja kau tidak bisa?!" serunya. "Bagaimana caranya kau membersihkan rumah yang luas ini?!"_

_"Saya minta maaf, tuan muda," sesalnya. _

_"Apa kata "maaf" bisa mengembalikan piring yang pecah?" tanyanya tajam. _

_"Saya minta maaf, tuan muda," ucapnya lebih pelan. Suaranya bergetar dan pelayan itu nyaris menangis. Ia takut akan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh majikannya apabila tahu kesalahan yang ia perbuat hari ini. _

_Tuan muda itu menyuruh pelayan yang ada didalam ruangan itu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada, sementara dirinya pergi dari sana. Ketika berada diluar, dirinya tertawa cukup keras mengingat kejadian tadi. Jelas sekali kalau kekacauan tadi adalah ulahnya untuk mengomeli pelayan yang ada dirumahnya. Walaupun memang sedikit keterlaluan mengingat piring yang pecah itu milik ibunya yang cukup berharga. Tapi, toh bukan dirinya yang akan diomeli dan diberi hukuman, melainkan si pelayan tadi. Tidak, kemungkinan terbesar dan yang amat ia sukai adalah pelayan tadi akan diusir oleh ibu atau ayahnya. _

_"Menyenangkan sekali," ujarnya geli. "Mereka memang pantas kuperlakukan seperti itu. Aku tuan muda disini, majikan mereka."_

_Ya, ia selalu berpikir seperti itu. Menggunakan statusnya untuk mendapatkan dan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak peduli ia harus membuat orang lain membencinya dirinya. Karena baginya, orang yang berada dibawah statusnya hanyalah pion yang bisa digunakan dan dibuang sesuka hati. Begitulah pikirnya._

_Sampai kejadian mengerikan itu. _

_Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun malam itu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa aneh dan perlu menyelidiki sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia meraih mantel tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya yang hangat dan juga nyaman. Koridor didepannya sangat sepi dan sunyi. Tak ada suara apa pun selain gesekan dahan yang tertiup angin diluar. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. _

_Kakinya terus berjalan, menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, dan berdiri didepan ruangan dengan pintu ganda yang diukir sedemikian rupa. Kamar orang tuanya. Sesuatu membawanya kemari dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia memutar kenop pintu dan melongokan kepalanya kedalam ruangan. _

_"Ayah? Ibu?" panggilnya pelan. _

_Tak ada jawaban dari mereka. Ia memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya dan melihat kedalam. Tak ada orang disana, bahkan diatas ranjang besar yang selalu digunakan orang tuanya. Ia menangkap sebuah cahaya samar dari ruangan sebelah yang merupakan ruang kerja ayahnya. Firasat buruk yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi – jadi. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludahnya dan berjalan kesana. _

_Didalam ruang kerja ayahnya yang penuh dengan buku dan benda – benda lainnya, ia melihat ayahnya duduk diam diatas kursinya. Awalnya ia kira ayahnya tertidur karena kelelahan bekerja. Namun, ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Biasanya, ayahnya akan pergi keatas ranjangnya apabila merasa lelah. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Ia mencoba mendekati ayahnya dengan pelan, takut membangunkan beliau. _

_Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena mencium bau anyir darah. Begitu ia melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari tangan ayahnya, ia segera menghampiri. Baru saja ia ingin menyadarkan beliau, sebuah pisau tertancap didadanya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. _

_Pagi, berita kematian ayahnya langsung tersebar. Dengan segera kerabat dan saudara jauh berkunjung untuk pemakaman sang ayah. Isak tangis terdengar dimana – mana. Akan tetapi, dirinya sama sekali tidak menangis. Ia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya meski keluarganya meninggal sekalipun. Ia juga tidak menangis ataupun kesal pada ibunya yang ternyata melarikan diri bersama kekasih gelapnya. _

_Saat ini, ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Hanya hampa yang meliputi dirinya. _

_Tapi, kehampaan itu tak selamanya menyelimuti dirinya. Usai pemakaman, kumpulan orang – orang tak dikenal yang terkesan jahat datang kemansionnya. Mereka mengatakan akan menyita seluruh benda berharga yang ada dimansion. _

_"Kenapa harta keluargaku harus kalian sita?!" bentaknya. _

_"Jangan sombong anak kecil! Kau sudah bukan lagi tuan muda disini," tukas orang asing itu tak kalah kencangnya. "Perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut dan meninggalkan hutang yang besar. Satu – satu cara untuk membayar hutangnya adalah dengan menyita semua harta keluargamu!"_

_Tanpa bisa mengelak karena ia lebih kecil, orang – orang itu langsung masuk dan menyita semua benda berharga. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan satu pun. _

_Belum selesai dengan kejadian itu, ia mulai merasa aneh dengan sekelilingnya. Terutama para pelayan rumahnya. Ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah tidak memiliki apa – apa untuk membayar para pelayannya. Tapi, meski kondisinya sudah bukan seperti dulu, ia akan tetap menjadi majikan mereka. _

_"Aku lapar," serunya. "Buatkan aku makanan."_

_Tak ada yang bergerak. Semuanya diam mematung ditempat mereka berdiri, tak mempedulikan perintah tuan mereka. _

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat buatkan aku makanan," perintahnya. _

_Salah satu dari mereka maju kedepan, menghadap tuan mudanya. Ia melemparkan jas pelayan yang ia pakai kearah tuannya, menutupi pandangannya. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tuntutnya. _

_"Sekarang, kau bukan siapa – siapa kami lagi," tukasnya. Tak hanya pelayan yang ada dihadapannya saja saat ini, pelayan yang ada didalam ruangan itu pun melepaskan semua pakaian pelayan mereka. Melemparnya kelantai dengan jijik. _

_"Kami berhenti," seru pelayan yang ada dihadapannya. Pelayan itu kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakan. Meski sebenarnya ia tahu apa arti tatapan itu, ia tidak memelas kasihan atau meminta maaf segera. Ia justru kembali menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama._

_Pelayan yang ada dihapannya mendengus kesal. "Ayo kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu."_

_Mimpi buruk yang seperti _deja vu_. Semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada pelayan dimasa lalu, diungkit kembali. Tentunya dengan dirinya sebagai mangsa dari amukan mantan pelayan rumahnya. Tak ayal, bahkan ada yang melempari dirinya dengan sebuah buku tebal hingga pelipisnya berdarah. Caci makian, hinaan, serta tawa puas membanjiri ruangan itu. Ia tahu ia harus segera pergi dari amukan mereka. Dengan kekuatanya yang masih ada, ia lari secepat yang ia bisa, menghindari semua serangan itu. _

_Karena tak memiliki tujuan yang jelas, ia hanya bisa berputar – putar ditengah kota. Menatap kehidupan dari kejauhan. _

_Sebenarnya, banyak sekali warga kota yang merasa kasihan dan iba padanya. Saking kasihannya, mereka sampai memberikan sedikit makanan yang mereka punya. Tapi, ego dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi hingga ia menolaknya dengan lumayan kasar. Ia lebih baik mati jika harus hidup dalam belas kasihan orang lain. _

_Beberapa hari kemudian, ia ditemukan oleh aparat keamanan ketika dirinya berada ditaman kecil yang tidak terawat. Melihat petugas itu, ia sama sekali tidak gemetar atau takut. Justru terlihat bersyukur karena mungkin meraka akan mengurungnya didalam tahanan. Dan mungkin saja, ia bisa mengakhiri hidupnya didalam tahanan. _

_Akan tetapi, semua pikiran itu langsung ditepis ketika dirinya dibawa kesebuah gedung yang ternyata adalah panti asuhan. Kedua alisnya berkerut, tanda tak mengerti. Tapi, ia cukup menerimanya saja. Toh, dimanapun dia berada, dirinya sudah terlanjur mati sejak hari itu. _

_Hari pertama ketika ia datang, dirinya disambut hangat oleh anak – anak panti yang lain. Namun, begitu keesokkan harinya, semua sifat mereka berubah drastis. Tak ada yang mau mengajaknya bermain. Bahkan berbicara saja pun tak ada yang mau. Hingga ada beberapa anak yang dulu berstatus sama dengannya menyerang dirinya hingga babak belur. Meski begitu, ia masih bisa melawan diri dan selamat. Anehnya, tindakan anak – anak panti terhadap dirinya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh penjaga panti. Mereka justru hanya diam saja ketika melihat dirinya diserang. _

_Tapi, ternyata tidak semua anak panti bertindak sama terhadapnya. Setidaknya ada 3 anak yang masih mau mengajaknya berbicara bahkan bermain. Awalnya, ia menaruh rasa curiga pada ketiga anak itu. Namun, ia justru benar – benar melihat ketulusan yang dipancarkan oleh mereka. Hingga akhirnya, ia menerima keberadaan mereka bertiga. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka semua selalu bersama layaknya saudara. _

_Sampai suatu hari, mereka kembali kedatangan pendatang baru. Kali ini seorang anak perempuan yang kira – kira berumur 5 tahun. Ia memandangi anak perempuan itu dengan cukup seksama. Rambut hitam panjangnya sangat hitam, nyaris sehitam langit malam. Mata birunya juga bukan warna yang biasa. Karena warnanya yang cukup terang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang gelap. _

_Reaksi yang sama seperti yang ia dapatkan ketika berada dipanti asuhan itu. Tapi, ia justru mengerutkan keningnya. Anak perempuan itu justru tidak mempedulikan sambutan mereka. Ia justru terus menerus mencari kesempatan untuk melirik kearah dirinya juga ketiga temannya. Sampai akhirnya anak perempuan itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri dirinya dibanding mengamatinya terus menerus. _

_Begitu sampai dihadapannya dan ketiga temannya, wajah datar dan dingin tadi langsung berubah digantikan dengan senyuman lebar. "Watashi wa Yuki. Yoroshiku ne," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. _

_"Kenapa kau mendatangi kami?" tanyanya tajam._

_Anak perempuan yang bernama Yuki itu kembali menoleh, melihat anak – anak panti yang lain. Tapi, tidak terlalu lama karena ia sendiri tidak tahan melihat mereka. _

_"Aku tidak suka mereka," jawabnya jujur. "Aroma mereka sangat busuk seperti mawar yang sudah mati berhari - hari."_

_Yuki kembali memamerkan senyum polosnya. "Aku lebih suka aroma kalian yang sangat manis namun sedikit pahit," ucapnya. "Lagipula, aku berani bertaruh mereka tidak sebaik kalian."_

_"Kenapa kau berkata kami baik?" tanyanya bingung. "Bisa saja kami menjahatimu."_

_Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Tidak akan. Firasatku selalu tepat jika menilai sifat seseorang."_

_Hanya dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal, Yuki masuk kedalam lingkaran kehidupannya didalam panti itu. Awalnya, ia memang masih waspada terhadap anak perempuan itu. Namun, lambat laun, sama seperti ketiga temannya, ia mulai menerima kehadiran Yuki. Kehadiran tawa dan komentar jujur dari mulut Yuki selalu menghiasi harinya. Ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan kekejaman yang ada dipanti asuhan itu karena tawa Yuki yang tak pernah hilang._

_Akan tetapi, ia juga tahu kalau mereka tak bisa tinggal dipanti itu selamanya. Jika terus berada disarang itu, ia bisa menjamin bahwa mereka tak akan pernah selamat. Dan akhirnya diputuskan bahwa mereka akan keluar dari panti asuhan. Mereka sudah cukup lama tinggal dipanti asuhan itu hingga tahu kapan penjagaan akan mengendur. Jadi, mereka akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana tersebut. _

_Malam pelaksanaan rencana pun datang. Mereka semua sudah siap mental untuk keluar dari panti asuhan itu. Ketika waktunya tidur, mereka semua menyelinap keluar kamar dan memperhatikan langkah agar tidak menarik perhatian penjaga panti. Ketika sampai dipekarangan panti, mereka berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar penjaga yang berjaga diarea itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka berhasil menemukan jalan keluar yang tak jauh dari pintu gerbang, sebuah lubang yang mirip dengan lorong dan ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi, cukup jika dilewati oleh anak kecil. Beruntungnya lagi, lubang itu tertutup oleh semak – semak liar yang tumbuh jadi tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. _

_Yuki berhasil masuk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu didalam lubang. Merasa yakin Yuki sudah berada cukup jauh dari mulut lubang, ia dan ketiga temannya justru tidak segera masuk. _

_"Jangan pedulikan kami dan terus saja berjalan, kau pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar," ujarnya didepan lubang, berharap anak perempuan itu mendengarnya. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

_Sebenarnya, ia mempunyai dua rencana dalam hal ini. Karena rencana awalnya cukup berbahaya bagi Yuki, ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu. Maka dari itu, ia menyuruh Yuki untuk keluar dari lubang dinding yang tak lain adalah lorong yang mereka buat sebelum Yuki hadir kepanti asuhan itu. _

_"Aku sebenarnya tak yakin dengan rencana ini," ujarnya pada ketiga temannya. "Tapi, aku bisa pastikan kita berempat akan bebas dari penjara ini."_

_"Kau tau, Ruki-kun. Satu hal yang selalu kukagumi darimu adalah pemikiranmu sungguh luar biasa jika membuat rencana. Yakin tak yakin, aku menaruh kepercayaanku padamu."_

_"Benar," sahut temannya yang satu lagi. "Kalau kau mengucapkan seperti itu, bukan seperti Ruki yang kukenal."_

_Teman ketiganya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan kedua temannya. _

_Ia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, ayo jalankan rencana kita."_

_Mereka hendak menjalankan rencananya ketika sesuatu yang cepat menempa dada mereka masing – masing. Sedetik itu juga, cipratan cairan merah keluar dari dada mereka juga mulut mereka karena memuntahkan sejumlah darah. Ketiga temannya langsung tersungkur diatas tanah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit didadanya._

_Tak lama kemudian, beberapa penjaga yang ada disana menyeret mereka berempat keluar dari semak – semak. Penjaga itu membawa mereka ketengah lapang, menatapnya dengan jijik seolah mereka adalah bangkai hewan yang sudah mati berhari – hari. _

_Ruki masih tetap berusaha agar kesadarannya tidak hilang. Ia ingin sekali membangunkan ketiga temannya itu, tapi ia sendiri juga tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tangannya mencoba meraih ketiga temannya yang berbaring tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempatnya. Namun, sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia menjerit sekencang yang ia bisa karena panas yang ia rasakan dipunggungnya. Panasnya luar biasa hingga ia tahu kalau kulitnya pasti sudah meleleh dan meninggalkan luka bakar yang cukup parah. _

_"Luka ini akan mengingatkanmu bahwa kau adalah seorang penjahat, seorang kriminal," ujar penjaga yang ada dihadapannya. "Ini bukti bahwa kau tidak bisa bebas meski kau sudah mati."_

xxx

Sebuah petikan jari yang entah sudah berapa kalinya dibunyikan, akhirnya berhasil membuat Ruki sadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan segera beralih pada sipenyadar lamunan yang tak lain adalah Kou.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Ruki-kun?" tanya Kou.

Ruki mengangguk kepalanya sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Jangan khawatirkan diriku," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Ruki-kun?" tanya Kou.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu ingat," ujar Ruki. "Rasanya seperti mengalami _deja vu._"

Ruki kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Namun, pikirannya justru melayang pada lamunannya itu. Ia seolah merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang sejak hari itu. Entah apa pun itu, Ruki merasa sesuatu atau seseorang yang hilang adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupannya.


End file.
